Lonely No More: Multiply
by Bamlover
Summary: Seqaul to Lonely No More.
1. Welcome Home

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild. 

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1** _Welcome Home_

After the wedding and graduation the girls spent the summer in Europe just traveling around not staying in one place longer than two weeks. Sending us post cards, from each stop. They were extremely happy every time I called they we're in the middle of what was seared into my brain. So I told them that they should just call me the last time that happened. That didn't help either it never failed every time Maggie called Bianca would distract her. I mean come on can't she keep her hands to herself it like she was a teenage boy. It just got.

Bianca: Babe!

Sorry old habits. Anyway we had just finished moving them into their house and we decided to order pizza and watch a movie.

Babe: I can't believe how nice this place is.

Maggie: Yeah good pick honey.

Bianca: I do know how to pick them don't I. (Wraps her arms around her neck.)

Maggie: Yes you do. (Kiss her.)

Babe: Come on guys we have to get here soon.

Jamie: Hey I think it's cute. (Smiles)

Bianca: Your such a perv. Jamie.

Babe: That's my boyfriend.

**Ding, Dong.**

Bianca: That's the pizza. I got it. (Places a peck on her lips before going to the door.)

Maggie: Oh Babe did I tell you about when we went to Belgium.

Babe: Yeah. You are so lucky.

Maggie: It was our Honeymoon and mama Kane wouldn't take no for an answer.

Bianca: What about mom.

Maggie: Paying for our trip.

Bianca: We'll take you with us next time our treat. Right baby. (kissing her on top of her head.)

Maggie: Right. (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Bianca: Here's the pizza I'll go get the drinks want to share sweetie or do you want your own.

Maggie: Sharing fine. (Smiles)

Bianca: Great. I'll be right back. What do you guys want? Pepsi, water, coke.

Babe: Coke.

Jamie: Pepsi.

Bianca: Oh a house divided. Be right back. (Putting the pizza down and going to the kitchen.)

Maggie: So what movie guys?

Jamie: Oh let's watch Texas Chainsaw.

Babe: Jamie that's to scary.

Jamie: No it's not it's so funny.

Bianca: What's so funny?

Jamie: Texas Chainsaw.

Bianca: Jaime that is not funny.

Maggie: Let's watch Twisted I haven't seen it yet.

Bianca: I'm going with the wifey. Unless you two can agree Twisted it is. (Sitting on the couch.)

Babe: I can do that I haven't seen that either.

Maggie: Out voted James. Twisted it is. (Puts in the DVD player and Sits down next to Bianca)

Bianca: Here you go honey. (Handing her a plate.)

Maggie: Thank you. (Taking the pizza and giving her a kiss)

Bianca: You're very welcome.

Maggie: Oh by the way guys if you happen to pass out you can crash here.

Jamie: Thanks.

Sometime during the night we all fell asleep. Maggie led Bianca upstairs and brought us some blankets down. Before going upstairs.

Maggie: What time are your mom and sister coming over tomorrow? (Getting in bed.)

Bianca: I told them that we both would be done around three so I told then to come over for dinner.

Maggie: SOS? (Wrapping her arms around her from behind.)

Bianca: Nah I thought we could stop at the Serving Spoon.

Maggie: That sounds good. night baby. (Leans over and kisses her.)

Bianca: Night. I love you. (Turing off the lamp on the night stand.)

Maggie: I love you to Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

**Welcome to Pine Valley.**

Simone: Hey you need a ride?

Girl: Yeah names Erin.

Simone: Well nice to meet you Erin.

Erin: You too and thanks for the ride.

Simone: So what are you doing out this early?

Erin: Trying to get away from my past. ex-girlfriend. And I'm looking for my brother.

Simone Who is.

Erin: Ryan Lavery.

Simone: Your in luck I can take you right to him.

Erin: Thanks you're a doll.

Simone: So you said you're getting away from your ex girlfriend.

Erin: Yeah.

Simone: What's that like. I mean I know what it's like to break up with someone, but what's it like to.

Erin: To be with a woman. (Smile)

Simone: Yeah.

Erin: Well it's much softer with a woman. Don't get me wrong cause I love sex with a man just like any other bisexual. But something about a woman. The hair. (Reaching over and touching her hair.) The skin. (Running her hand down her arm.) The lips, hands and feel on breasts against breasts there is nothing like it.

Simone: (Swallowing hard.) We're here.

Erin: (Smiles) Thanks. I'll see you around.

Simone: Uh huh. (Nods her head.)

Erin: Bye Simone. (Winks and Walks away.) _Damn I'm good._

Maggie: I'll see you later honey.

Bianca: Ok. (Bends down and gives her a kiss) Call me when you get out of class and we can have a late lunch.

Maggie: Ok love you.

Bianca: Love you too. (Walks always.)

Maggie: Bianca! (Yelling after her.)

Bianca: Yeah. (Turing around.)

Maggie: Just wanted to get on more kiss. (Kisses her.)

Bianca: We'll both be late if we don't stop. (Pulling away.)

Maggie: Ok. (Placing one last peck on her lips.) Love you.

Bianca: Love you too. (Smiles) Now go.

Ryan: Yeah?

Erin: Hey bro.

Ryan: Erin?

Erin: Surprised to see me. (Smiles and Walks in.)

TBC…..Coming Up.

What are you doing here.

The past is not just the past..


	2. I\'m Not Gay

Is that what you're calling it knowing what you want? LOL Anyway no you have but I could always hear it some more and that goes back at you

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 2** _I'm Not Gay._

Erin: So how's it going bro. (Sitting down on the couch.) I got to tell you that Simone chick she's pretty hot. You know if she's seeing anyone?

Ryan: Umm...Erin. not that I not happy to see you. I'm just little confused. After all these year why show up now?

Erin: Can't I just visit my brother?

Ryan: You're a Lavery, we don't just visit.

Babe: So how's the wife?

Maggie: Perfect. (Smiles)

Flash

_Maggie: Bianca that's for our waffle. (Backing away.)_

_Bianca: I have a better use for this syrup. (Smiles)_

_Maggie: Oh yeah? Care to enlighten me? (Cocking her head to the side and gives her the Stone grin.)_

_Bianca: Not before you drop that towel and get on that bed._

_Maggie: What are you doing Mrs. Montgomery-Stone?_

_Bianca: Wouldn't you like to know. (Smiles and pulls the towel off of her.)_

Flash

Babe: Maggie? Did you hear me?

Maggie: Huh? I'm sorry. What did you say?

Babe: (Laughs) I said do you have any plans for tonight?

Maggie: Oh the in-laws are coming.

Babe: Sounds like fun.

Maggie: La Kane is not that bad.

Babe: If you say so. I'll catch you later. (Give her a hug.) Tell the wife I said Hi.

Maggie: Will do.

Erin: Well I need I place to stay. Hide out from my ex. (Puts her feet on the coffee table and runs her hand though her longs brown hair.)

Ryan: Wow. Umm... Sure you can stay here. (Running his hand though is hair.) So who's this ex you're trying to hide out from.

Erin: Umm Stone.

Ryan: Maggie? She's married. How can she be your ex?

Erin: No. Her name is Frankie.

Ryan: Frankie? (Shaking his head.) She's dead.

Erin: No alive and kicking. So this Simone girl she single? Looks like a Latin girl. I love my woman spicy. (Laughs.)

Ryan: Uh...Yeah.. Single, but not gay. (Pacing back and forth.)

Erin: Neither am I but I can change that. (Smiles)

Ryan: How can this be? I was here when she was found turn upside down in that ditch. I was at the funeral.

Erin: Hey I'm sure their is more than one Frankie Stone in the States.

Ryan: I sure hope you're right.

Maggie: Hey honey.

Bianca: Hey you out of class?

Maggie: Yeah. How bout I meet you and SOS.

Bianca: Ok sweetie. Love you.

Maggie: Love you too. So how was your classes.

Bianca: Let's just say I was very distracted.

Maggie: Really by what?

Bianca: Oh our honeymoon and how we hardly left our room. (Smiles)

Maggie: Oh. (Laughs.) That was fun but we can have more fun times here.

Bianca: Promise?

Maggie: Promise. I'll see you in a few. Love you.

Bianca: Ok sweetie. Love you too. (Hangs up.)

Simone: Kendall I don't know what to do.

Kendall: She actually said all that to you?

Simone: Yeah. And the scary thing is it was actual turn on. Oh no. (Puts her head down.)

Kendall: What?

Simone: She's right over there. And she coming this way. (Looking up at Kendall.)

Erin: Hey. (Smiles and sits down.) Damn your fine. You have no idea what I want to that fine body of yours. (Whispers in her ear.)

Kendall: Ahem. Who are you?

Erin: (Not looking at her.) Lavery, Erin Lavery. (Still not looking at her.) You know I would love to take you out sometime.

Simone: I'm not gay. (Breathing changing.)

Erin: Neither am I. I swing both ways baby what to you say?

Simone: I only date guys. (Becoming more unstable.)

Erin: Oh come give me a chance I bet I can get you to change your mind. (Running her hand though her hair.)

Simone: (Swallowing hard.) Oh it's Maggie and Bianca. Maggie, Bianca over here. (Waving them over.) Here guys have you met Ryan's sister Erin?

Erin: Damn! Girl you got some fine friends. (Looking at them.)

Kendall: And they're also married. (Pauses) To each other.

Erin: That's cool. I don't have a problem with that. (Looking at them.) I bet you're are a feisty one aren't you? I bet you can go all night. (Whispering in Maggie's ear.)

Maggie: Excuse me? Did you not hear I'm married.

Erin: It's cool mommie. (Backing up.) I got my eyes on another dish here. (Winks at Simone.) So you guys know my brother?

Bianca: Yeah. So what do we owe this pleasure? And please don't hit on my wife again.

Erin: Be easy. I'm just funny. No more hitting on your wife. Scouts honor. But I gotta tell you she looks just like my ex.

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: I swear baby, I've never seen here before in my life. I never cheated on you.

Bianca: I believe you honey. (Leans down a gives her a kiss.) So what are you talking about?

Maggie: That's what I'd like to know.

Erin: Chill it wasn't her. Her name was Frankie. (Sitting down and puts her arm around Simone.) This girl was hot I saw her and I knew I had to have her. The sex was great and we were great together. I mean she wasn't obsessive or anything, just jealous as hell.

Maggie: This can't be we saw her in the hospital. (Crying now.) She said goodbye to me.

Bianca: I know, sweetie. (Taking her in an embrace.)

Erin: Crap!

Bianca: What?

Erin: She's here. How did she know where to find me?

Bianca: Better question why did she let her sister think she was dead all these years? (Still holding Maggie.)

TBC...Coming Up.  
The confrontation.


	3. You’ve Got To Be Kidding Me

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3** _You've Got To Be Kidding Me._

Maggie: What? (Looking up from Bianca embrace.)

Erin: I said she's here. Over their (Pointing to the bar.)

Bianca: Maggie. Wait don't go over there and snap.

Maggie: Why the hell not (Walking over to her.)

Erin: Uh oh. This aint going to be good.

Kendall: Way to state the obvious. (Getting up to follow her sister.)

Simone: Kendall wait. (Chasing after her.)

Erin: Well damn. (Getting up too.)

Maggie: Frankie.

Frankie: Yeah. (Confused) Ok this is weird. Why you look like me?

Maggie: Because I'm your twin.

Frankie: Twin. (Still confused.) That's impossible. I don't have a twin.

Maggie: You've got to be kidding me. (Shaking her head.)

Bianca: So you're saying that you don't know her or me?

Frankie: No I've never seen you before in my life. Only one I know is her. (Pointing to Erin.)

Erin: Damn it. Frankie! (Putting on his best fake smile) What are you doing here?

Frankie: Looking for you. (Smiles)

Erin: I told you I was visiting my brother.

Maggie: What the hell is going on. How you still alive?

I can tell you that.

Bianca: Leo?

Leo: Hey Binks. (Smiles)

Bianca: Ok now I really want to know what the hell is going on. Or is someone else going come back form the dead. (Looks around)

Leo: Well Binks you might want to sit down. Oh congratulation on the marriage. I knew you guys would make it.

Bianca: Thanks (Taking Maggie's hand.) Now explain.

Leo: Well first the reason why Frankie doesn't remember you is because of Vanessa. She had been giving her a memory loss drug though one of the ivs. After her accident.

Maggie: But we saw her die.

Leo: That's because she did. The dug that cause her loss of memory also was designed to stop your heart. After you saw her die (Using air quotes.) Vanessa and her henchmen took her body out of the hospital and revived her. By the time they did only thing she could remember was her name.

Maggie: So it was an empty casket we buried?

Leo: Yeah.

Bianca: Why?

Leo: Because she know about her being Portius. And she had to get rid out her.

Maggie: Ok that explains her but what about you?

Leo: Same reason.

Maggie: But how did you survive?

Leo: You wont believe it when we fell from the falls I fell into an air pocket in the river.

Bianca: Why did you take so long to come back.

Leo: Plan and simple. Had amnesia, didn't get my memory back until to months ago. Because one day I found this. (Pulling out a picture of the four of them.) I came back and I heard you to had just come back from your honeymoon. And I started to wonder where is Frankie? So I did some digging.

Frankie: So you mean she's my sister and this Vanessa person killed me. (Using air quotes.) What the hell this is not some soap opera or some stupid internet fan fiction this is my life. (Getting angry.) So after all this year why hasn't my memory come back.

Leo: I don't know maybe you need something to trigger it. Maybe if you talk to Maggie and Bianca maybe they can do that for you. (Looking at them.)

Maggie: Yeah of course if I get my sister back. What about you baby?

Bianca: Of course and I'd do anything for you . (Kisses her.)

Leo: Come on guys let's give them some privacy.

Kendall: Sure I'll be right over here Binks.

Bianca: Thanks Kendall. (Takes Maggie hand and leads them to a table.)

Frankie: So? (Playing with her a hands.)

Maggie: So? (Playing with Bianca's hand.) This is not odd at all.

Bianca: What do you want to know?

Frankie: Well how bout the beginning?

Erin: So is all that really true?

Leo: Every bit. Who are you by the way?

Erin: Erin Lavery. You?

Leo: Leo du Pres.

Simone: Leo I can't believe you're alive. I almost fainted when I saw you.

Leo: (Laughs) That's pretty much the reaction I got from everyone that has seen me so far.

Simone: Have you seen Greenlee yet?

Leo: No but that's coming. So you're Ryan sister?

Erin: The one and only. Who would have thought I would have done this. (Looking over a Bianca, Maggie and Frankie.)

Leo: I'm kinda glad you did. She needs to get her memory back.

Erin: So what's the deal with that?

Leo: Well you see that Frankie was always a troublemaker. Those three did everything but unlike Maggie, Frankie didn't give a damn. At one point I actually thought that it was going to be Frankie and Bianca, but I guess that all changed when she died. That's what got her caught up with my mother.

Erin: Whoa the woman that had her killed was your mother?

Leo: And her Aunt.

Erin: Man no wonder every time a girl came near me she would try to kill them.

Leo: She's gay too.

Erin: Yeah why?

Leo: Because things are about to get interesting. (Looking over at the table.)

Kendall: You don't think she didn't tell her do you?

Leo: She couldn't be that stupid.

Erin: What do you mean?

Leo: Oh you'll see. (Looking back over at the table.)

Frankie: So you have no idea what happened to her?

Maggie: No as far as I'm concerned she can rot in hell.

Frankie: Ok so I'm gay and your gay. Did we ever, you know date or anything? (Looking at Bianca)

Maggie: No you guys never dated she always been with me.

Bianca: Well um…

Maggie: Bianca? (Looking at her with a hurt look on her face. And letting go of her hand.)

Bianca: Actually we did.

Maggie: You've got to be kidding me. (Getting up.)

Bianca: Maggie wait let me explain. (Running after.)

Leo: I guess she was that stupid. up

Bianca Catches up with Maggie.

Attack of the Green Monster.

PS: Just thought that I let you all know that the crack that Frankie made about stupid fan fic. I do not feel that way about them fan fic is what made me procrastinate the during the spring semi., I absolutely love it. Hope that this didn't suck to much it was really hard for mm to right. I think that the next one will be ever harder. I think I'm hitting the writers block hard.


	4. It\'s Always been you

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4** _It's Always been you._

Maggie: Go away. (Sitting on the deck.)

Bianca: I'm not going anywhere.

Maggie: Then I'm leaving. (Getting up.)

Bianca: Maggie wait. (Grabbing her arm.) Let me explain. If you don't like what I have to say then you can divorce me.

Maggie: I'm listening, and I would never divorce you. (Sitting down.) I'm in this (Pointing in between them.) forever till death do us part.

Bianca: Let's just hope you don't kill me. (Laughs then stops when she see Maggie glaring at her.) Sorry bad joke. Ok. (Sighs.) It was the night before you asked me out. (Sitting on the bench behind her.) When I think back I really didn't want to do it.

Maggie: Then why did you? (Looking down at the water.)

Bianca: Because for the simple fact that we may have been friends, but nowhere in my did I ever think I was good enough for you. Let alone have an actually chance with you. I mean God Maggie were (Pauses) you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known. I know what you are thinking you and Frankie look alike. (Stands up and starts to pace.) You would be only half right their. You do but when I look into each of your eyes I see different things. With Frankie I would see just her eyes. With you I see your heart and soul that's why I choose you.

Maggie: So you can't have you're first choice so you go for second best. (Getting upset.)

Bianca: That's just it Maggie, I know this might sound bad to her but I don't care. She was my second choice. It's always been you. Only you Maggie. (Sitting down beside her.) I even though it did happen you've always been my heart. (Taking her hand and placing her hand over her heart.)

Maggie: I...I know I'll probably regret this but (Pauses) But what did you...did you do with her?

Bianca: Just kissed I swear. I told you your were my first and last, and I meant that. No one came before you and no one is going to come after you. I would never lie you about something like that.

Maggie: Well (Taking her hand.) Mrs. Montgomery-Stone I think we have just had and made it though our first fight as a married couple.

Bianca: Yeah, I guess we did. (Squeezes her hand.) You know that only means on thing. (Bumping her shoulder.)

Maggie: (Smiles) We'll have plenty of time for that. What are we going to do about Frankie?

Bianca: I don't know. If we can't help her I don't know who can. (Pauses.)

Maggie: Yeah I know. (Sigh) It maybe her only hope.

Frankie: What just happened? Why did they leave like that?

Leo: Well before Maggie and Bianca got together, you guys kinda of had a serious make out session.

Frankie: Did we have sex?

Leo: No it was nothing more than heavy petting. But after that night Maggie asked Bianca out and they've been together since.

Frankie: So What...

Flash

_Gwen: Frankie What the hell are you doing? (Slurring)_

_Frankie: I just going out. (Putting on her jacket.)_

_Gwen: Get you're ass back in here._

_Frankie: I said I'm going out (Waling away from her.)_

_Gwen: Mary Francis Stone, get you're ass in here now._

_Frankie: What? You're such a bitch._

_Gwen: What did you call me? (Still slurring.)_

_Frankie: I called you a bitch. Damn it! (Yelling)_

**_SLAP_**

Flash

Frankie: Oh my God. (Tears coming down.)

Leo: Frankie what is it?

Frankie: I...I...think I..I just had a memory flash.

Leo: Of what?

Frankie: Me and some woman and she hit me. (Holding her jaw.)

Maggie: That would be are mother. (Coming back holding Bianca's hand.)

Frankie: Our mother?

Maggie: Yeah. (Nodding her head.)

Bianca: Excuse me honey I'm gonna go talk to Kendall.

Maggie: Ok. (Kissing her.)

Erin: Hey. (Sitting down next to her.)

Simone: Hey.

Erin: Look I just want to say I'm sorry.

Simone: For what? (Looking at her.)

Erin: For coming on to strong. It's not really an excuse for acting the way that I did. But it's kinda a defense mechanism for me. If I come on to strong I have less of a chance to have my heart broken by the guy or girl.

Simone: I understand I'm just not used to getting so much attention from a guy or girl.

Erin: Are you serious?

Simone: Yeah as a heart attack.

Erin: (Laughs) Wow.

Simone: What's so funny?

Erin: I just can't believe it. That a beautiful woman like yourself gets no attention from anyone man or woman. What is the world coming to?

Simone: (Blushing) Thanks. (Pauses) I think.

Erin: I mean it. If you were my girl I would never let you out of my site. Well I'll leave you alone I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. (Gets up.)

Simone: Wait! (Getting up.)

Erin: Yeah? (Looking at her.)

Simone: I'd love to. (Kissing her on the cheek and walks away.)

Erin: Well I'll be damned. (Smiles and touches her cheek.)

Frankie: So you're saying she hit us?

Maggie: Only once and when she did I told her to never do it again.

Frankie: And did she?

Maggie: No I would have killed her with my bare hands if she did.

Frankie: Man. (Shaking her head.) This is a lot to take in.

Maggie: I know, and I'm sorry you have to. But me and Bianca and everyone else you know is going to do the best we can to help.

Frankie: So Maggie right?

Maggie: Yeah. (Wincing at the fact that her own sister doesn't know her name.)

Frankie: I'm sorry.

Maggie: Don't be. (Placing her hand on top of hers.) This isn't your fault.

Frankie: Maggie do I have any other family besides you?

Maggie: Well there is me of course and David, Leo and his daughter Babe and my wife Bianca of course.

Frankie: Leo your family?

Leo: Yeah we're cousins. (Smiles)

Frankie: Do you have a wife of anything?

Leo: I have a wife her name is Greenlee.

Greenlee: Leo?

TBC...Coming up

More Flashes

Reinforcements.

This was a lot easier than I thought. I wrote most of it tonight while I was watch wrestling go figure.


	5. Chunks Missing

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5** _Chunks Missing_

Kendall: What's up Binks?

Bianca: I called mom to get a rain check on dinner.

Kendall: That's fine Binks all the drama going on here people coming back from the dead and all. Are you guys ok? (Looking at Maggie.)

Bianca: Yeah we're fine. Better than fine. I don't know why didn't I just didn't tell her it didn't mean anything. She was upset to say the least.

Kendall: That's a given. (Shaking her head.) Wouldn't you be if it had be me and her.

Bianca: Eww. That's gross and of course I would. But you know what I didn't think you're her type. (Smiles and slaps her arm.) Yeah she forgave me, for like the umpteenth time. You think she would have kicked me to the curb by now.

Kendall: So what are you guys going to do about Frankie?

Bianca: When I talked to mom earlier I asked her if she could track down their mom.

Kendall: Gwen?

Bianca: Yeah I know if we can't help her we maybe her only hope. (Looking back of at Maggie and Frankie.)

Maggie: Frankie come on let's give then some space.

Frankie: So can you till me something about you're life now. (Walking with her.)

Maggie: Well I'm married, if you hadn't noticed. (Showing the ring on her finger.)

Frankie: Wow we're only, nineteen why so young?

Maggie: Well when we moved here became friends with Bianca. (Pointing her direction.)

Frankie: Really?

Maggie: But we didn't start going out till long after that. Long story short she the only one I want to be with.

Frankie: Were we really...

Flash

_Frankie: Come you two we're going to be late._

_Bianca: Late for our own slumber party? (Shaking her head.) You're sleeping at my house remember?_

_Maggie: Yeah calm down Frankie._

_Frankie: Yeah but we're going to miss Kendall._

_Bianca: Frankie do you like Kendall?_

_Frankie: What? No! No more than you like Maggie._

_Maggie: Hey! Why do I have to be brought into this. (Looking at them.)_

_Frankie: Because you know you like her. (Laughs.) Maggie and Biancala sitting a tree kissing. (Singing while turning around to face them.)_

_Maggie: Frankie Shut up! I'm warning you. (Glaring at her.)_

_Frankie: First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage. (Laughing.)_

_Maggie: That's it Frankie. (Runs and tackles her to the ground.)_

_Frankie: Oh look at that. (Laughs) Why so irritated, is it true Maggie? You like Biancala don't you think you need to take you're frustration out on Biancala._

_Bianca: Frankie stop it. (While saying this Maggie was distracted long enough for Frankie to change their position.)_

_Frankie: To quick for you Mary Margaret. (Laughs.)_

_Maggie: I hate you Mary Francis. (Squirming under her.) Now get off of me._

_Frankie: No you don't you love me. Just like you love (Dragging it out.) Biancala. (Laughs.) Now say uncle._

_Maggie: Never._

_Bianca: Let her up (Bends down and whisper something in her ear.)_

_Frankie: Fine. (Getting off of her.) Let's go_

Flash

Maggie: We're we really what? Frankie.

Frankie: Huh sorry.

Maggie: What happened did you have another flashback?

Frankie: Yeah, it was you me and Bianca and we we're on our way to her house for a slumber party.

Maggie: Ahh! (Laughs) I remember that day. When you accused me of being in love with Bianca.

Frankie: More like ratted you out. (Shakes her head.) I remember you telling me about that too.

Maggie: (Smiles) That's funny I had even forgotten that.

Frankie: I guess that talking to you is working.

Maggie: I'm glad because our last resort is our mother. (Using air quotes.)

Frankie: Well it seems that I was right you really did love Bianca back then.

Maggie: Yeah, I guess I did. But I wasn't the only one that had a thing for a Kane woman. (Looking at Bianca and Kendall.)

Frankie: Shut up! (Laughs) No way!

Maggie: Yup.

Frankie: Is that?

Maggie: Kendall? Yup.

Frankie: Damn someone's been eating their Wheaties. (Laughs) In the flashback I said her name but I never saw her. She's hot.

Maggie: She's ok but Bianca much hotter. (Smiles)

Frankie: Yeah you did always only have eyes for Biancala. What? (Seeing the look she was getting.)

Maggie: You used to call her that all the time.

Frankie: Wow that just popped into my head.

Bianca: What just popped into your head? (Walking over to them.)

Maggie: She called you Biancala. (Smiling up at her.)

Bianca: I always hated that nickname. (Sitting down and places her hand on Maggie's thigh.)

Frankie: I know that's why I did it. Plus anything that got Maggie worked up. She hated it too.

Bianca: Wow it looks like more and more of your memory is coming back.

Frankie: Yeah but there are still some huge chunks missing. So where did Kendall go? (Laughs.)

Bianca: It's back isn't it? (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: I think so baby. (Laughs.)

Greenlee: Leo? Is it really you? How can this be happening I thought you were dead.

Leo: Long story Greens. (Smiles) Care to take a walk with me. (Holding out his hand.)

Greenlee: Where are we going?

Leo: You'll see. (Smiles)

Gwen: I don't care they don't need me.

Erica: I understand but your daughter needs you're help.

Gwen: What has Mary Francis done now. I'm not bailing her out.

Erica: Stop listen if you don't get your ass here now I'll make sure you don't see the light of day. (Hangs up)

TBC…..Coming up

Memories keeps coming

And more.


	6. All About YOU

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Song by Damien Rice_ Cannonball_

Enjoy.

**Chapter 6 **_All About YOU._

Frankie: Listen guys I love hanging out with you but I think I need some time to process all of this by myself.

Maggie: Are you sure?

Frankie: Yes. I'm not running I think I need to take a walk and think.

Bianca: Ok if you need a place to stay here our address. (Writing down on a napkin.) And so you won't have to worry about waking us up here is a key. (Looking at Maggie.)

Maggie: (Smiles) Yeah that fine take you time. (Getting up.) We'll leave blankets and a pillow on the couch for you.

Frankie: Thanks. (Getting up too.)

Maggie: It's good you have you back Mary Francis. (Hugs her.) Really good. (Smiles)

Frankie: Good to be back sis. (Pulling away.) Now go. (Smiles)

Erin: Ryan you here? (Coming it in.)

Ryan: Yeah. in here.

Erin: What's up?

Ryan: Nothing. (Looking at her.) Where did you run off to?

Erin: Oh you'll never believe this. (Smiling)

Ryan: What?

Erin: I got Simone to say yes to a date. (Smiles) But you no what I just realize I didn't get her number.

Ryan: Don't worry I know where she works. (Smiles)

Erin: Thanks bro. I almost blew it though.

Ryan: Coming on to strong?

Erin: Yeah pretty much but I explained to her that's really not me and she totally understood she just wasn't use to that kind of attention.

Ryan: Well she right most people think Simone is well... how should I put it... Sluty.

Erin: Man I know they've got her wrong. She going maybe a one woman girl by the time it's all over.

Maggie: So Mrs. Montgomery-Stone what was that about make up loving? (Coming in their house.)

Bianca: Wait right her and I'll answer that. (As she runs up stairs to their bed room and put on some music and light some candles.)

Maggie: Bianca what are you doing? (Putting some blankets on the couch.)

Bianca: Come and see for yourself my lady. (Peeking out from the door.)

**Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth**  
**Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on**

Bianca: I just really wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have told you about me and Frankie. (Leans down to kiss her.) I know you forgave me but I wanted to prove to you that you're the only one I see in my dreams. (Unbuttoning her shirt.) I the only one I thank God I can come home to everyday. (Leading them to the bed.)

**Still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
Still a little BIT of your face I haven't kissed  
****You step a little closer EACH DAY  
****Still I can't SAY what's going on**

Bianca: It's all about YOU tonight sweetheart. (Unclasping her bra.)

Maggie: You don't have to that. (Laying on the bed.)

Bianca: I know I don't have to but I want to. (Leans down to kiss her.)

**Stones taught me to fly  
ColorRedLove/color taught me to lie  
****Life taught me to die  
****So it's not hard to fall  
****When you float like a cannonball**

Bianca: I love you so much. (Kissing her neck while starting to unbutton her pants.)

Maggie: I love you too. (Moans) But I can't be the only one naked here. (As she pulls her top over her head.) You're so beautiful baby.

Bianca: I don't even compare.

**Still a little bit of your song in my ear  
Still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
****You step a little closer TO ME  
****So close that I can't see what's going on**

Frankie: Who's there?

Kendall: It's just me. Is this sit taken? (Pointing to the park bench.)

Frankie: No be my guest.

Kendall: Long time no see Frankie. (Smiles)

Frankie: Yeah no kidding Kendall. iShe's even hotter up close up./i So how's life treating you?

Kendall: pretty good. How bout yourself?

Frankie: I can't complain. I...

_Kendall: Are you serious Frankie?_

_Frankie: I wouldn't have said if I didn't. I think you're the hottest thing I've ever seen, and I would love nothing more than to kiss you. I one kiss that's all I'm asking._

_Kendall: Frankie I'm like four years older than you. You're like a kid._

_Frankie: Hey age ain't nothing but a number I swear you won't think I'm just a kid when I get though. You'll be begging for more._

_Kendall: (Smiles) Is that so?_

_Frankie: Damn right. (Pulling her to her.) So up for the challenge Hart? (Winks)_

_Kendall: You know I can never turn down a challenge. (Smiles) Bring it on Stone. (As she pulls her into a kiss. That didn't break till they both needed air.)_

_Frankie: (Pulling away) Well? (Trying to catch her breath.)_

_Kendall: Ah hell come on Stone. (Pulling her upstairs to her bed room.)_

Kendall: Frankie? Hello? Frankie?

Frankie: (Blushing) Kendall!

Kendall: Where did you do and why are you blushing?

Frankie: Oh. Ummm… I just had a flashback.

Kendall: Oh. And that cause you to blush?

Frankie: It's was that night that we ummm…

Kendall: Oh. (Starting to blush too.)

Frankie: Yeah. (Laughs.) You certainly don't back down from a challenge. (Smiles.)

Kendall: You lived of to your part too.

Frankie: Want to go for round three?

Kendall: Is that a challenge?

Frankie: Take it however you want it. (Smiles.)

**Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
****Life taught me to die  
****So it's not red to fall  
****When you float like a cannon**

Maggie: Oh goodness. (Panting.) That was amazing. I guess I should be upset with you more often. (Turns to kiss her.)

Bianca: No I hate when you're mad at me. It's like someone stab me in my heart, when it was me who did it.

Maggie: Well you more than paid your debt. (Smiles) I never felt like that before.

**Stones taught me to fly  
colorredLove/color taught me to cry  
****So come on courage  
****Teach me to be shy**

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Yes really. It was amazing. You do know I can't go without you feeling all of me inside of you just like you did me.?

Bianca: This was about YOU tonight. (Laying on her back.)

Maggie: I insist. (Climbing on top of her.) This is not a give, (Pointing to her wife.) and take Relationship. (Point to herself.) It goes both ways.

**'Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't WANNA scare her  
****It's not hard/color to fall  
****And I don't wanna lose  
****It's not hard to grow  
****When you know that you just don't know**

Bianca: If you insist.

Maggie: I do. (Leans down and kiss her.)

Greenlee: OK we're here now so are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? What the hell are you smiling at?

Leo: (Smiling.) You. I just realized how much I missed you.

Greenlee: Not half as much as I missed you. (Pushing him on the arm.) How could you do this to me? How could you stay gone so long. (Cut off by Leo kissing her.)

Leo: Doesn't that tell you that I didn't want to stay away. I love you Greens. If I could have remembered you before now I would have been back., a whole hell of a lot sooner.

Greenlee: I believe you. Just don't every leave me again.

Leo: I promise. (Leans down to kiss her.)

TBC…..Coming up.

Motherly love.

Sneaking a round.

The past comes back to haunt everyone.


	7. Option One or Two

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

ong by Josh Kelley iFaces/i

Enjoy.

**Chapter 7** _Option one or two_

The sun was streaming into Maggie and Bianca's room. They had fallen asleep after making love to the CD that Bianca had put on which was still playing.

**I like the faces you make at me  
When we're lying in bed  
****They are always so beautiful  
****I like the way you tuck your body close to me  
****When we're sleeping it's all right**

Bianca: Hey. (Smiles with her arm hanging lazily on her side.)

Maggie: Hey yourself beautiful. (Leans in to kiss her.) Did you get any sleep? (Running her hands though her wife's hair.)

Bianca: Enough. (Moans.) You?

Maggie: Same. (Smiles.)

Bianca: (Moans) I love when you do that. You're driving me crazy you do know that right?

Maggie: What this? (Still running her hand though her hair.)

Bianca: (Moans) Oh God yes. Love your hands in my hair. (Leans in to kiss her.)

Maggie: (Smile into the kiss.) That makes two of us. (Her lips never leaving Bianca's)

**Dream your fears away  
And I'll be here all day  
****Dry your eyes  
****'Cause I'm here to spend  
****This moment in your arms again**

Bianca: Hey you hungry?

Maggie: That depends on what we'll be eating. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Bianca: (Laughs) Not now. (Slaps her arm.) I'm talking about some real food. How bout I order from BJ's?

Maggie: Sounds good. But you know one of us should really learn how to cook. We can't eat out for the rest of our lives.

Bianca: Yeah you're right. (Getting up.) Plus it's really not healthy for kids to eat out all the time.

**The forecast calls for rain to take away the day  
I guess we'll just have to stay  
****Inside the room  
****I'll bring your breakfast warm to wake you  
****From your dream  
****As I lift your head upright**

Maggie: Bianca...baby did you say kids? (Tears in her eyes)

Bianca: Oh I'm sorry. I...I..I shouldn't have assumed. I just thought that you would maybe would want to umm...start a family.

Maggie: I...I...I guess I never really thought about it.

Kendall: (Trying to catch her breath.) Wow.

Frankie: Wow? That's all you ca say is...Wow. (Catching her breath too.)

Kendall: (Laughs) Well I could say. Frankie what happened? You've really lost your touch, your flow, your mojo, your (Cut off by Frankie kissing her.)

Frankie: (Pulling away.) Are you finished?

Kendall: Not yet, (Recapturing her lips.) Now I am. (Smiling.)

Frankie: You're such a tease Hart. Do you know that? (Straddles her waist.)

Kendall: You love it and you know it. (Pulling it down into a heated kiss.)

Erica: You made it. I see you didn't take what I told you as an idle threat.

Woman: I'm not stupid.

Erica: That's good to know Gwen. (Sitting back in her chair.) Have a seat. (On intercom.) Val hold all my calls.

Gwen: What the hell do you want from me? (Sitting down.)

Erica: It's simple really help your daughter and then get your ass out of town.

Gwen: This is bullst I don't need to be here. (Getting up.)

Erica: I wouldn't be so quick to turn down this offer, Gwyneth Stone. (Sliding a file across her desk.)

Gwen: What the hell is this? (Picking up the file.)

Erica: Oh. (Smiles) In a word. Life. Your life that is. (Smiles)

Gwen: What? (Confused.)

Erica: It's your life. The good, Which their is little of. The bad and the oh so ugly. I'm sure you're employer would love to here how you beat your daughters in you drunken stupor. And then abandon them. (Watches her sit down.) I thought so.

Gwen: So you have my file why the hell should I care? (Sliding it back.)

Erica: Oh you can keep this I've got plenty. Here is the deal. (Sitting up) You help Frankie and you leave town.

Gwen: What if I don't?

Erica: You don't you'll be blacklisted. You'll never be able to get a job. Not even the lowest jobs. Nothing. You won't be even be able to say would you like fries with that? Instead you'll be asking got any spare change? So what's it gonna be option on or two.

**Dream your fears away  
And I'll be here all day  
****Dry your eyes  
****'Cause I'm here to spend  
****This moment in your arms again**

Bianca: I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to make you cry. (Sitting down beside her on the bed.)

Maggie: Oh. (Waving her off.) Why are you sorry?

Bianca: Cause I want to have kids and you don't.

Maggie: What? (Wiping her tears away.) What makes you think that?

Bianca: Well you're crying for one.

Maggie: Oh baby these are happy tears. (Smiles)

**And so good love  
The day between us comes and goes  
****So soon and so magical  
****You bring the lock  
****I'll bring the key to set you free  
****As I lay your body down**

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Really baby. (Smiles and takes her hands.) I've wanted to have a family with you for like forever.

Bianca: Oh my goodness. (Picking her up.) Screw breakfast. (Putting her down.) I'm hungry for something else now.

Maggie: And what would that be?

**Dream your fears away  
And I'll be here all day  
****Dry your eyes  
****'Cause I'm here to spend  
****This moment in your arms again**

Bianca: Oh only the most beautiful woman I've ever know.

Maggie: Who Babe? (Giggles and scoots back on the bed.)

Bianca: Eww! (Shaking her head.) You're so dead.

Maggie: You want some come get some. (Smiles and motions her to come here.)

Bianca: Don't have to tell me twice. (Laughs and jumps on the bed.)

**This moment now  
This moment now...  
****This moment in your arms...  
****This moment in your arms again**

Secretary: Yes may I help you?

Erin: Yes I'm looking for Simone. (Looking down at a piece of paper.) Torres.

Secretary: Right behind you. (Smiles)

Simone: You tracked me down. I'm impressed. (Smiles)

Erin: Well I did have some help. (Smiles)

Simone: So what can I do for you?

Erin: Well, that date.

Simone: Yes. (Smiles and sits down.) What about it?

Erin: Well you never set a date you kinda left me hanging.

Simone: Well. (Smiles) I thought that I'd make you wait.

Erin: Look it's not about what I want but about what you need. (Smiles)

Simone: Oh so I need to go on a date with you. iWow she just as cute as her brother./i

Erin: Only if you want to.

Simone: Wow what happened your not as much of. (Thinking.) What's the word I'm looking for?

Erin: Jackass.

Simone: That'll work yeah.

Erin: Well I met a girl that I can't get out of my head. (Smiles)

Simone: Really?

Erin: Yeah. (Smiles)

Simone: Can I ask you something? (Getting up.)

Erin: Yeah sure go right ahead. (Smiles)

Simone: I've never done it before but what if I were to say that I want to kiss you right now. (Standing inches away from her.)

Erin: (Swallowing hard.) Well I would say, I would love to be your first girl kiss. (Backing up.) But I really want it to be special for you. You know?

Simone: (Smiles) Good answer. SOS Saturday night eight o'clock. I'll see you there.

Maggie: Whoa you just getting in. (Coming down stairs and tying her robe.)

Frankie: (Smiles) Whoa you just getting up. (Coming in the door.)

Maggie: You didn't.

Frankie: No I didn't.

Maggie: (Gasps.) You did. (Smiles)

Frankie: (Gasps) I did. (Smiles)

Bianca: Did what? (Coming down the stairs.)

Maggie: Slept with Kendall.

Bianca: Oh lord. (Going into the kitchen to make coffee.)

Frankie: What can I say I've got skills. (Laughs and sits down on the couch.)

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: I've got it baby. (Walking to the door and opening it.)

Frankie: Who is it? (Walking up to her.)

TBC...Coming up.

Knock, knock who's there.

and more.


	8. Get Out

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 8** _Get Out_

Babe: Hey Maggie. (Smiles) You look like you just was a ghost. Who did you think it was your mother. (Laughs at her own joke.) Sorry bad joke.

Frankie: Whoa who's the hot blond? (Smiles)

Maggie: (Shakes her head.) First eww, second she's our cousin.

Frankie: What?

Maggie: Frankie meet our cousin Babe Carey, daughter of David Hayward.

Frankie: Little babe who used to eat mud pies every time she visited us.

Maggie: One and the same. (Smiles)

Frankie: Wow what happened?

Babe: Puberty happened, you should be glad that you missed it. Ok I'm a little confused how are you not dead anymore.

Frankie: Long story.

Maggie: Well while you explain why do you come we're not made of money you know.

Babe: Sorry. (Coming in.)

Bianca: Hi Babe. (Coming out of the kitchen and hands Maggie a cup of coffee.)

Babe: Hello.

Maggie: Thanks you sweetie. (Smiles and kisses her cheek.)

Bianca: You mingle with your family I'm going to get dressed. (Goes to get dressed.)

Maggie: Ok.

Babe: So what the heck is going on.

Frankie: Long story short lost my memory after I died. (Using air quotes) Followed my ex-girlfriend here I see Maggie and then memories started coming back.

Babe: Wow. Have you got it all back yet?

Frankie: No. Still bits and pieces missing but most of the important stuff has come back. I just cant remember anything about my child hood. Besides the fact you use to eat mud pies. (Laughs) Maggie and Bianca have brought most of that back.

Babe: So how long are you gonna stay?

Frankie: Well I was hoping that Maggie and here wife would be kind enough to take me in for a while.

Bianca: Of course we will. (Coming down the stairs.)

Maggie: Yeah no problem. (Smiles)

Frankie: Thanks you guys. Then I was gonna try to get in a couple of class at PVU.

Bianca: That's great. (Smiles)

Maggie: I'll be back (Running up the stairs.)

Ryan: So Erin since it seem your ex has found you do you plan to stay for a while?

Erin: Actually that's not the only reason I came here. (Sitting down on the couch.)

Ryan: What else?

Erin: It's Jonathon.

Ryan: What about him?

Erin: He's got himself into trouble major trouble.

Ryan: What? How? What did he do?

Erin: I don't know exactly but his ex called me and told me he was out of control. Said he was hanging around this guy named Michael Campus? No that not it. Cam (Cut off by Ryan)

Ryan: Cambais?

Erin: Yeah that's it.

Ryan: Do you know where he is?

Erin: Far as I know his in jail. He needs you Ry, you were the only one he'd listen to when we were little. She said this Michael guy seemed pretty shady. She said that he was talking...

Ryan: What? Talking about what? (Sitting down in front of her.)

Erin: Talking about Maggie and Bianca said that they ruined his life. That they killed his girlfriend.

Ryan: I'll help him thanks. (Getting up.) You think you can stay and look over the place while I go see what's going on? (Running back to pack a bag.)

Erin: Sure no problem. Do you think this guy could get Hockett into more trouble what did they do to get her killed?

Ryan: Well they kidnapped Maggie and set up a ransom for her. They beat her and her (Pauses) they all most killed her. (Tears in his eyes.) But they never found him she was killed at the crime scene.

Erin: I can look for a job while I'm looking over the place. (Walking him out.)

Ryan: No problem you can stay here as long as you want rent free. (Kissing her on out of her head) Here is the key I'll call you when I find something out. (Walks out the door.)

Babe: I for one think this is great. I think we should have sometime to catch up.

Maggie: I do too. (Smiles)

Frankie: I sense a but.

Maggie: But we're eating with in-laws tonight.

Frankie: In-Laws huh? (Raising her eyebrows.)

Babe: Did I miss something?

Bianca: Oh that's just Frankie being Frankie. You see she kinda has a crush on my sister.

Maggie: Yeah that's an understatement (Smiling at Bianca.) And I think they got back into the grove of things so to speak. (Laughs)

Frankie: That's one way to put it. (Laughs.)

Babe: Ok maybe sometime this week.

Frankie: Oh yeah count on it I would love to get to know family again.

**Knock, Knock**

Bianca: I got it. (Going to the door.) Yes may I help you?

Gwen: Yes I'm looking for Frankie or Maggie Stone.

Bianca: Maggie honey someone's here for you. (Talking to Gwen.) I'm sorry come on in.

Maggie: Who is it baby? (Coming to the door.) What the?

Gwen: Hello? Maggie.

Maggie: Gwen. (Crosses her are over her chest.)

Simone: Well don't you look glowing this morning. (Smiles) Who got your panties to untwist?

Kendall: I'll have you know my panties are never in a twist. iCause I don't wear any./i

Simone: Yeah right. (Laughs) So who was the lucky guy?

Kendall: Simone you have to swear on your love of make-up you won't tell a soul.

Simone: I swear. Now who was he?

Kendall: Well she was a Stone.

Simone: You slept with Maggie. (Yells.)

Kendall: SHH! (Covering her mouth with her hand.) Geez Simone do you think you could be any louder I don't think the people in California heard you. And second eww that's my sister's wife I would never do that to her. No I talking about the out Stone.

Simone: You mean.

Kendall: Uh huh. (Smiles and nods her head.)

Simone: Wow this is a new devolvement.

Kendall: Actually it's not before she died me and her were kinda together.

Simone: You mean like bed pals?

Kendall: Yeah but I think we were growing into more than that.

Simone: So why did you want be to be so quite? Didn't everybody know?

Kendall: That's just it. Only people who truly know about it was our sisters we'd tell them and then the tell each other and they just kinda figured it out.

Simone: Wow. Oh speaking of girl on girl you know that girl Erin?

Kendall: Yeah the one that was a total sleaze bag.

Simone: Yeah. (Frowns)

Kendall: What about her?

Simone: I said yes to the date, and she is so not a sleaze bag.

Kendall: What? How can you say that?

Maggie: Get out!

Gwen: Maggie I just here to help.

Maggie: Where were you all those years I needed you? Huh? When I got married when I graduated from high school.

Gwen: I'm sorry. Maggie all want to do is help.

Maggie: The hell you are. I said get the hell out of my house not now but right now. (Yelling)

Gwen: If that's what you want.

Maggie: I said it didn't I?

Gwen: Ok. (Walking out the door.)

Frankie: Wait!

TBC...Coming up.

FLASH!

Brother in need.

and more.


	9. Lair

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 9** _Lair_

Ok most in my situation might say that this might be a tad bit awaked and this is definitely awaked. Maggie wanted her to go but Frankie wanted her to stay. I think I just might have to excuse myself.

Maggie: Frankie what are you doing? (Looking at her.)

Frankie: Maggie let her stay she might be able to help me with the memory that I haven't gotten back yet.

Maggie: (Groans) Come in.

Gwen: Thank you. (Coming in.)

Maggie: Don't thank me I don't want you here.

Frankie: Thank you Maggie I know this is your house and I know that you don't want her here.

Maggie: Yeah but I want you get your memory back. (Shutting the door.)

Ryan: Hockett what the hell did you do?

Jonathon: Ryan that they got on so trumped up charges. (Going to the bars.)

Ryan: What are the charges?

Jonathon: That trying to say that I stole money from the company I was working for.

Ryan: Well did you?

Jonathon: Come Ry. Why would I do that?

Ryan: Well from what Erin told me you have been out of control lately.

Jonathon: What that's crap Ry. I've hardly seen Erin the last couple of weeks. Thanks to her new boyfriend Michael.

Ryan: Funny you should bring him up she said that you been hanging out with him.

Jonathon: What? I can't stand that guy.

Ryan: I'm have a little trouble believing you Hockett. You're the one sitting in this jail cell. She has no reason to lie. You on the other hand do. Now are you gonna tell me the truth?

Kendall: Simone how can you say that? She was a total sleaze bag. She acted like you we're a piece of meat. And then she hit on my sister-in-law.

Simone: I know but she not like that. She apologized to me.

Kendall: So I can say I'm sorry that you're wearing that outfit. (Points to her outfit.)

Simone: Yeah I know. Hey what's wrong with my outfit?

Kendall: Nothing but how can you go out with her?

Simone: Because she is the only that has ever chased me and not visa versa with me chasing after them. I got to tell you it feels pretty damn good. She's not who you think she is she's actually very sweet and charming. When I tried to kiss her she told me that she wanted our first kiss to be special.

Kendall: Wow.

Simone: I know. (Smiles) She told me that the reason she said was a jerk was that if she comes on strong it's less likely for her to get hurt.

Kendall: Makes since. So when are you going out with her?

Simone: Saturday. I'm kinda scared though first date with a girl.

Kendall: What does that matter? If you like someone you like them no matter the gender.

Simone: I guess you're right.

Kendall: Of course I am. (Smiles) I'm never wrong.

Frankie: So. Mom. (Sitting down.) What was my childhood.

Maggie: A living hell.

Frankie: Maggie.

Maggie: Sorry. (Sitting down with Bianca right next to her hold her hand.)

Frankie: What was it like?

Gwen: Well it was good for the most part.

Frankie: I had a Flashback of you hitting me did you never do that again.

Gwen: No.

Maggie: Lair! (Standing up.)

Bianca: Maggie come. Frankie I got it. Let's go for a walk sweetie.

Maggie: Baby I'm not gonna let her seat here and lie to her.

Bianca: I know but she has to do this on her own. Let's go for a walk. (Grabbing their jackets.) Babe do you want come?

Babe: Nah, I think I'm just gonna head home.

Bianca: Ok. We'll be back in a little while.

Frankie: Thanks Bianca-la. (Smiles)

Bianca: You're welcome. (Smiles and walks out the door holding Maggie's hand.)

Officer: Mr. Lavery you've been Bailed out.

Jonathon: Ry?

Ryan: Not me.

Jonathon: Who bailed me out.

Officer: Said his name was Cambais.

Ryan: You've got some explaining to do Hockett.

Jonathon: Ry. I don't even like the guy.

Ryan: Then why the HELL would he bail you out?

Jonathon: I don't Ry. Maybe to be as some sick joke.

Ryan: If you're lying to me Hockett, and this bastard goes after Maggie and Bianca. You're gonna wish you told me the truth. (Walking away.)

Jonathon: Always putting others before me Ryan I'll make you pay along with those bitch that took Michael's girl.

TBC…Coming up.

BAMs walk.

Frankie's talk

And more.

Sorry short kinda filler but kinda not because the story moved a little bit.


	10. It\'s A Date

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 10** _It's a Date._

Jonathon: No I can't talk right now. Yes he is. I know I wont tell him yes I'm going back with him. Divide and conquer that's the plan. Alright gotta go.

Ryan: He was that?

Jonathon: That was some rep. From my job says that they had dropped all the charges.

Ryan: That's great.

Jonathon: So I was thinking I would come back with you so I could go back with you so I can get my life back on track.

Ryan: Great idea Hockett. I'd love to have you. You me and Erin. (Smiles) Come on let's go. (Getting in the car.)

Jonathon: Yes Erin. (Under his breath.) We'll have to do something about that.

Ryan: What was that Hockett?

Jonathon: Oh I said I can't wait to get back. (Smile and gets in.)

Bianca: Maggie are you ok. (Holding her hand.)

Maggie: I don't know baby. I know you're right that Frankie needs to do this on her own but I can't just sit by and do anything.

Bianca: I know sweetie. But she'll find out on her own. And you know what? (You looking at her.)

Maggie: What?

Bianca: You'll be right there for her in the end.

Maggie: (Smiles.) You're to good to me. You know that?

Bianca: And you're just as good to me. (Smiles.)

Maggie: You know what we haven't done in a while?

Baibca: What? (Looking at her swinging their hand back and forth.)

Maggie: Gone out on a date.

Baibca: Why Maggie Montgomery-Stone are you asking me out on a date?

Maggie: (Smiles.) Well I guess I am. I mean coming on just cause we're married doesn't mean the dating has to stop. I mean our love making sure hasn't.

Bianca: Well when if you put it that way. I'd love to go out on a date with you. (Smiles and kisses her on the cheek.)

Maggie: Great. (Smiles.) It's a date.

Bianca: So are you cooled off my little hot head.

Maggie: Well considering I'm always hot next to you I'd say no. (Walking up the steps to the boat house.) But we didn't need these jacket. It's a totally Indian summer. (Sits down on the edge of the dock.) Wow do you feel that breeze.

Bianca: Mmm. (Smiles.) It's great.

Maggie: Yeah not to hot not to cold. Perfect to go Swimming. (Standing.)

Baibca: No. (Looking at her.)

Maggie: Come on what are you chicken?

Bianca: No that waters freezing. (Pointing to the water.)

Maggie: Oh come on I dare you.

Bianca: You dare me?

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles the only for Bianca smile.)

Bianca: What are you in second grade.

Maggie: Yup and you're right there with me.

Bianca: No. I don't have a swim suit.

Maggie: So. We can go in our clothes. Or a little better then that nothing at all. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Bianca: Then I'll definitely be freezing.

Maggie: Oh but don't worry about that baby I'll keep you warm. Come Please. (Gives her the puppy dog eyes.)

Bianca: I can't believe you talked me into this. (Shakes her head.)

Maggie: So what's it gonna be? In the nude or in the buff. (Winks as she takes her clothes off and jumps in.)

Frankie: So?

Gwen: Oh. Humm. Well I guess I should start with you and Maggie.

Frankie: What about us...

Flash

_Frankie: Maggie what are you doing?_

_Maggie: I'm giving your birthday present silly. (Smiles)_

_Frankie: It's your birthday too._

_Maggie: I know but I thought that I would give you your present first. (Hands her the box.)_

_Frankie: (Smiles) What is it?_

_Maggie: I'll guess you'll have to open it and see. (Laughs.)_

_Frankie: Oh my goodness Maggie I love it. Where did you find it? (Holding up the autographed football by Joe Montana.)_

_Maggie: Well I know you love him and I had a little help from Bianca too. (Smiles)_

_Frankie: Thank you so much Mags. (Hugs her.) I just hope mine is half as great. (Hands her the present.) It's nothing special._

_Maggie: I'm sure it is. (Smiles and opens it.) Frankie it's beautiful. (Holding up the locket.)_

_Frankie: Well open it._

_Maggie: (Gasps tears in her eyes.) Frankie I love it. How did you get this picture of us. (Pointing to a picture of the two of them with Bianca in the middle and both of them kissing her on the cheek.) I love this picture._

_Frankie: Duh. (Playfully pushes her on the shoulder.) That's why I put in there. (Smiles.)_

_Maggie: I love it. (Hugs her.)_

_Frankie: Anything her you Mags. Now enough mush. (Wiping away her tears.) Let's go get Bianca-la so she can take us out._

_Maggie: Frankie!_

_Frankie: What? (Runs out or the house with Maggie right behind her.)_

_Maggie: Get back here. Mary Francis. (Laughing and chasing after her.)_

_Frankie: You'll have to catch me first Mary Margaret. (Laughing.)_

Flash

Gwen: You guys always fought. But me and you always got along.

Flash

_Frankie: What the hell is your problem?_

_Gwen: Who the hell are you talking to like that?_

_Frankie: I'm talking to you, you f&ing alcoholic bitch. (Yelling at her.)_

_Gwen: Why you ungrateful little ingrate. (Slurs and raise her hand.)_

_Maggie: Mom._

_iSlap/b_

_Frankie: Maggie! (Rushing to her side.)_

_Frankie: You stupid bitch. (Looking at her.) Why did you fit her?_

_Gwen: Because she needed just like you._

_Frankie: Oh my God Maggie you're bleeding._

_Maggie: It's fine Frankie. I couldn't let her hit you._

_Frankie: You didn't have to jump in front of me._

_Maggie: I'd do anything for you Frankie you should no that by now._

_Gwen: Aww ain't that touching. (Throws a bottle across the room.) Get to your room._

Flash

Gwen: I don't know how I ever broke you to up.

Frankie: You lying bitch. (Coming out of her daze with tears in her eyes.)

Gwen: What? (Confused.)

Frankie: You heard me. You lying bitch. It all came back to me. We (Pointing between the two of them.) never got along. But me and Maggie we had a bond you couldn't break. And you hated it. You hated us. I have one question why lie, why just not tell me the truth? What did you have to lose?

TBC...Coming up

BAM Come back home

So do the Lavery boys.


	11. BUSTED

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 11**_ Busted_

Bianca: I can't believe you talked me into that. (Getting out of the water.)

Maggie: Oh you know you can't resist me. (Getting out too.) You know there is on one here right now.

Bianca: Maggie. (Smiles) I'm not gonna to make love to you here.

Maggie: Well why not?

Bianca: Because someone could see us.

Maggie: Awe come on don't be such a spoil sport. Do you recall our honeymoon?

Bianca: Of. Course I do.

Maggie: Then you should remember the night at the Jacuzzi.

Flash

_Bianca: Dinner was amazing sweetie._

_Maggie: Thanks but the night is not over yet. (Smiles)_

_Bianca: Oh really what did you have in mind?_

_Maggie: Well. I was thinking about a dip in the Jacuzzi and some after dinner sweets._

_Bianca: Oh what did you have in mind?_

_Maggie: I can only think of one sweet I want now. (Starts to unbutton Bianca's shirt.)_

_Bianca: Really? (Leans in to kiss her.) I've got a sweet in mind to. It's about 5'1" dirty blonde, hair, hazel eyes. (Moans)_

_Maggie: (Kissing her neck.) Sounds very…. How do you say delectable._

_Bianca: Oh believe me she is. (Taking off her shirt.) Let's take this outside Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Taking her hand.)_

_Maggie: (Biting her lower lip.) Damn girl. I didn't know you had it in you._

_Bianca: I have moves you haven't even seen. (Kissing her neck and unclasping her bra.) You're so beautiful honey._

_Maggie: You've got me beat by a mile. (Unclasping her bra too.) How bout we start this Jacuzzi up._

_Bianca: Perfect. (Reach for her belt buckle.) I love you so much. I can't believe you're actually my wife._

_Maggie: I love you too. And believe it baby I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. (Smiles and pulls down Bianca's pants.) After you._

_Bianca: You just want to watch me get in. (Getting in.)_

_Maggie: Well Yeah. (Getting in too.) But you can't tell me you weren't doing the same. (Smiles)_

_Bianca: I wasn't. (Smiles)_

_Maggie: Liar. (Leans in to kiss her.)_

_Bianca: You know me to well. (Pulling away from the kiss.)_

_Maggie: Enough talking Montgomery-Stone. (Going in for another kiss.)_

Flash

Maggie: So what's the problem. (Pulling her close.)

Bianca: Because this is a public place.

Maggie: Come on just a quickie.

Bianca: Now you know that we can never have a quickie. One turns into two, into three and so on. But I promise if you are a good girl I'll give you more than a quickie when we get home. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: Ok.

Bianca: Good. (Slaps her on the ass as she bends down to get her clothes.)

Maggie: You're so gonna get it.

Bianca: (Winks) I'm counting on it.

Jonathon: I can't thank you enough for putting me up Ryan.

Ryan: No problem. But like I said if something happens to Maggie or Bianca you'll wish you hadn't been born.

Jonathon: I swear that I have nothing to do with Michael. iBut something will happen and they won't know what hit them./i So how is Erin?

Ryan: Why don't you ask her yourself. (Walking in the apartment.) Erin? Erin? You here?

Erin: Yeah I was just in the kitchen. You've gotta get some food in here. (Coming out of the kitchen.) Jonathon, hey.

Jonathon: Hey. (Hugging her.) I heard you were talking about me.

Erin: Yeah so it was a the truth.

Jonathon: Like hell it was. (Voice raising.) You just wanted to keep Ryan off of the crap you were pulling.

Erin: Hey Dumb ass if I wanted to do that I wouldn't have come to him. (Her voice raising.)

Jonathon: Likely story. You know it's just like when we're kids. You all ways being jealous of me. (Getting in her face.)

Ryan: Hey guys back off.

Erin: No Ryan I'm not gonna let this ignorant prick talk to me like he has lost his damn mind.

Jonathon: Shut up Erin. (Pulling his hair.) Just shut up.

Erin: Oh look who can't take it now. What's wrong not man enough?

Jonathon: I said shut up!

**Slap**

Erin: Son of a bitch. (Lunges at him.) Who do you think you are?

Ryan: Jonathon get the hell out.

Jonathon: Ry.

Ryan: I said get the hell out. (Still holding Erin back.)

Jonathon: I'm so sorry Erin. (Walking out the door.) Damn it. (Takes out his cell phone.) Yeah we hit a bump in the plan.

Michael: What kinda of bump?

Jonathon: My sister. She set me off.

Michael: Listen you idiot you can't let you temper get the best of you. Go clear you head and meet me at the spot will have to move quick since you screwed up. (Hangs up)

Gwen: What did you have to lose?

Frankie: Yeah. (Looking at her.) You know what? I don't want to know.

Gwen: You.

Frankie: Me what? (Looking at her.)

Gwen: You and you're sister.

Frankie: Well looks like you did that.

Gwen: You girls are the only family I have left.

Frankie: Correction were the only family you had you're dead to me and I'm pretty sure you dead to Maggie.

Gwen: Mary Francis. It doesn't have to be this way. We can still be a family. You me and Mary Margaret.

Frankie: See if you knew anything about us you would know we hate being called by those names. It's over.

Gwen: Mary Francis please.

Maggie: I believe she said it was over. (Walking into the house.) Now if you don't mind get the hell out of my house.

Gwen: This is not over I'm not giving up on you two.

Maggie: To bad we gave up on you a long time ago. (Slams the door in her face.)

Bianca: So how did it go? (Hanging up their jackets.)

Frankie: I got my memory back if that's any indication. (Looking at both of them trying not to laugh.) Nice shirt Biancala.

Bianca: Thanks. (Looking down and blushes after she realizes she has Maggie's shirt on.) I'll be right back.

Frankie: Sure you will. (Winks.) So what are you guys gonna do?

Maggie: (Still not catching on.) Oh just going hang out. You?

Frankie: Oh I think I'm gonna visit Ms. Hart for you know a booty call. (Laughs)

Maggie: Eww. TMI. (Shaking her head.)

Frankie: Oh don't even go there we both that's what you just had with the wifey.

Maggie: We didn't have a booty call.

Frankie: Then explain the shirt.

Maggie: What? (Looks down.)

Frankie: Busted. (Laughs and walks out the door.) Don't wait up.

Maggie: (Laughs) Frankie what am I going to do with you. (Lock the door and runs upstairs.)

TBC...Coming up

Jon and Mike

and more.


	12. You Had Me At Hey

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 12** _You Had Me At Hey._

Maggie: Bianca sweetheart. (Coming into their room.)

Bianca: In here sweetie. (Standing at the bathroom mirror.) Want your shirt back?

Maggie: (Laughs.) Nah. (Smiles) You look better in it anyway. (Goes to the tub and starts it.) So are you just gonna stand around in you're bra all night? Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Bianca: Yes I thought I would. (Winks.) So what do you think you're doing Mrs. Montgomery-Stone? (Turning around to look at her while leaning up against the sink.)

Maggie: Well I don't know about you I'm taking a bath to warm-up.

Bianca: Well I could think of a few other ways to do that.

Maggie: Hmm. (Putting her hand on her chin and looks up as if she is thinking.) Nah. A bath is much better. (While keeping a straight face.)

Bianca: Why you little twerp. (Pushing her into the tub.)

Maggie: Aah! (Leaning against the tub.) What was that for?

Bianca: Saying that, that tub is better than me. At getting you warm. (Pouting and walking out of the room.)

Maggie: (Grabs her arm.) Never. (Pulls her in.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Screams.)

Maggie: Oh I love it when you scream my name. (Laughs.)

Bianca: You naughty little girl this was your plan all along wasn't it? (Slapping her on the arm.)

Maggie: Yup. (Smiles)

Bianca: Well you could have just asked me to join you. (Placing her hand on her chest.)

Maggie: What fun would that have been? (Winks and reaches around to unclasping her bra.)

Bianca: Always thinking aren't you Stone?

Maggie: You know it baby. (Leans up to kiss her.)

**Knock, Knock**

Kendall: Hey. (Smile as she open the door.)

Frankie: Hey yourself. (Leaning against the door.)

Kendall: Come in. So what do I owe this pleasure to?

Frankie: Well I was... I just need to clear my head. (Running her hand though her hair.) I got all my memory back.

Kendall: That's great. (Smiles)

Frankie: Yeah. I guess.

Kendall: Ok. What's wrong with that?

Frankie: Nothing I was just doing some thinking about... (Sighs)

Kendall: About what? (Looking at her.)

Frankie: I can't do this anymore.

Kendall: Do what anymore? (Confused.) Frankie what are you talking about?

Frankie: I guess what I'm trying to say it that I can't be you're sex buddy anymore. Kendall I love you. I've loved you since before the first time we well... you know. (Beginning to pace.) I guess I want you to tell me that this (Motioning between the two of them.) Is going somewhere besides your bed or mine every time I see you.

Michael: So what the hell did you do to screw up?

Jonathon: I hit my sister.

Michael: You idiot? (Slaps him.) Why?

Jonathon: I...I.. I just lost it.

Michael: I..I.. Grow up be a man. You need to learn how to not just lose it anymore. Now do you remember the plan?

Jonathon: (Smiles) Divide and conquer.

Michael: Right. Now we both know what Bianca's biggest fear is.

Jonathon: Yeah for Maggie to cheat on her.

Michael: Right. (Smiles) and you sir. (Points to him.) Are just the man to get her to do that.

Jonathon: These chick are hardcore lezis. How am I supposed to do that?

Michael: Well Mrs. Montgomery-Stone is gonna be starting her new job at her mothers company. And working in the day time and school at night. (Sighs.) Look man do I have to spell it out for you? We're going to have a very lonely wife on our hands.

Jonathon: So I befriend her. (Smiles)

Michael: Exactly. (Slaps him on the chest.)

Jonathon: You really think she'll go for me?

Michael: I know whores like her they take it anyway they can get it. (Laughs.) If not you can just slip her our little friend.

Maggie: Oh God yes. (Breathing heavily and falls to the bed.)

Bianca: The names Bianca. (As she crawls up her body.)

Maggie: Very funny. (Kisser her.) You we're amazing as always.

Bianca: You weren't so bad yourself. (Wraps her arms around her waist.) I guess we better make the most out of this weekend. (Sighs.)

Maggie: I know baby but we'll be fine. (Running her hair though her raven locks.)

Bianca: I know it's just going to be hard not seeing you anytime I want with me starting this new job. (Drawing circles on her arms.)

Maggie: We'll make time. Their is no way I'm gonna lose time with my Binky Bear.

Bianca: (Smiles) Your Binky Bear huh?

Maggie: (Smiles) Yes you've always been my Binky Bear.

Bianca: Well I got to hand it to you it's much better than Biancala. Speaking of which where is Frankie?

Maggie: Baby. This might come as a shock. But the last thing on my mind when I'm making love to you is definitely where my twin is.

Bianca: Oh then what is on your mind? (Smiles)

Maggie: Oh I think you know. (Rolling them over so that she is on top now.)

Bianca: Oh enlighten me. (Smiles)

Maggie: My pleasure. (Smiles and leans down to kiss her while pulling the sheets over them.)

Kendall: Frankie what are you saying.

Frankie: I think you know what I'm saying. I want you more than a sex buddy, I want you as my girlfriend. I want to be the one that it is in your heart. The one you think about twenty-four seven, the one you dream about. I love you and I've never loved anyone like I love you. And if you say that you can't... (Running her hands though her hair.) No don't want me as anything but a bed buddy. (Pacing.) Than I guess you won't have that either cause I.. (Cut off by Kendall kissing her.)

Kendall: (Pulling away from the kiss.) You had me at hey. (Smiles)

Frankie: I swear if you say you complete me I'll run out of her so fast.

Kendall: You always have to ruin the moment don't you Stone. (Smiles)

Frankie: It's what I do. (Shrugs.) So... So what does this mean for us?

Ryan: That's what I'd like to know. (Coming in.)

Kendall: Ryan? (Looking at him than back to Frankie.)

TBC...Coming up

Date night

and More.


	13. Nice To Meet You

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 13** _Nice To Meet You._

Bianca: Maggie? (Feeling the cool sheets next to her.)

Maggie: Right here sweetie. (Coming back into the room carrying a tray.)

Bianca: You're a little overdressed. Aren't you?

Maggie: (Leans into kiss her.) I went for my run.

Bianca: Aww that means you're all sweaty. Eck!

Maggie: (Smiles) You didn't say that last night. (Smiles) Oh but look what you get.

Bianca: Breakfast in bed. Yay. You're to good to me.

Maggie: Well I only give what I get. Hey but I do have to hop in the shower. I've got a study group to meet with.

Bianca: Maggie it's Saturday. We have a date tonight. (Whining.)

Maggie: Oh don't give me that I'll be back I wouldn't miss our date for anything. You have my word. I just want your cute self to be ready.

Bianca: Oh well what should I wear?

Maggie: Casual. But Whatever you wear you'll take my breath away. You always do. Now eat up. I'll be out in a few. (Running into the bathroom.)

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: Yes sweetie? (Poking her head out.)

Bianca: Aren't you forgetting something?

Maggie: Oh right. (Runs out and gives her a kiss.) I love you. Better?

Bianca: Much? I love you too. (Slaps her on the ass.) Now go. (Smiles and sits back against the headboard.)

Frankie: Man. (Cracking her neck.) These benches are definitely not to sleep on.

Leo: I was just gonna ask you why you were out so early. When it looks like you never went home. What's eating you kid?

Frankie: Ah. (Yawning) Long story.

Leo: I've got time. (Sitting down.)

Frankie: Well... I guess I should tell you.

Leo: Girl trouble. Let me guess Kendall.

Frankie: Yeah how did you know?

Leo: I'm not blind I've always know you've liked her.

Frankie: A lot of good that did me. (Running her hand though her hair.)

Leo: What happened?

Frankie: Ryan Lavery happened. I went over there and told her that I loved her and told her that I couldn't be bed buddies with her anymore.

Leo: And? (Looking at her.)

Frankie: She seemed to be wanting the same thing. And then he came in.

Leo: So what happened?

Flash

_Kendall: Ryan what are you dong here?_

_Ryan: Last I checked we were together. And I have a key. So is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here. Why my girlfriend is kissing some other woman?_

_Kendall: Ryan it's not what it looks like._

_Ryan: Really? Them tell me the last time I checked someone's tongue down your throat still means you're playing tonsil hockey. (Raising his voices.)_

_Frankie: I'd like to know that too._

_Ryan: All I want is for you to be happy. I know you love me Kendall but you have to choose. Choose her or me._

_Kendall: (Looking between them both.) Frankie I._

_Frankie: Don't (Tears in hear eyes and runs out the door.)_

_Kendall: Frankie! (Yelling after her.)_

_Ryan: You made the right choice. (Putting her arm on her shoulder.)_

Flash

Leo: So you just left?

Frankie: Yeah. (Wiping the tear from her cheek.) Yeah it was clear that she had already made her choice. I mean what else was I supposed to do sit there watch them make out.

Leo: Did she actually say Frankie I choose Ryan, Ryan I choice you.

Frankie: No... But it was obvious that she had.

Kendall: I wish you wouldn't make up my mind for me.

Leo: I think that I'll let her take over from here. (Kissing her on the top of the head.) I'll see you later kid. (Walks away.)

Maggie: Yeah can I get a burger and fries with a chocolate shake to go.

Waitress: Sure Huh.

Jonathon: Comfort food?

Maggie: Excuse me? (Looking at him.)

Jonathon: Burger, fries chocolate shake. Seems like comfort food to me. What did you're husband do. (Pointing to her ring.)

Maggie: (Smiles) No. It's not. Just my lunch. And my wife didn't do anything she's perfect.

Jonathon: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume.

Maggie: No big. You must be new in town.

Jonathon: (Smiles) Yeah I'm. How'd yeah know?

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Well because most people in this town know my wife. (Smiles)

Jonathon: Really? Who is she?

Maggie: (Beams.) Bianca Montgomery.

Jonathon: You mean the Bianca Montgomery?

Maggie: Yeah but I don't think she would like you calling her (Using air quotes.) The Bianca Montgomery. (Laughs)

Jonathon: Yeah maybe so that would make you. Maggie Stone.

Maggie: The one and only. (Smiles) So it seems you know my name what's yours?

Jonathon: (Shaking his head.) Oh I'm sorry we're my manners. Jonathon.

Maggie: Well Jonathon no last name nice to meet you. (Smiles)

Jonathon: Lavery.

Maggie: What? (Confused.)

Jonathon: My last name. It's Lavery.

Maggie: Ryan's brother?

Jonathon: All my life. (Smiles)

Waitress: Here you go honey that will be 6.50.

Maggie: Thanks Jill. (Handing her a Ten.) Keep the change.

Jill: Thank you. Tell Bianca I said hi.

Maggie: (Smiles) Will do. Well Jonathon maybe I'll see you around town.

Jonathon: I hope so maybe you can introduce me to the wife.

Maggie: I'd like that. (Smiles.) See ya. (Walks away.)

Jonathon: (Picks up his phone.) Hello?

Michael: Cambais.

Jonathon: It's started.

Michael: Good soon they won't know what hit them. (Laughs.) But you can't screw this up you have to be able to get her to trust you.

Jonathon: I think she is.

Michael: You can't think you have to know. Do you understand? You need to know her every move when she talks listen not just pretend.

Jonathon: Ok I got it I'm not stupid.

Michael: Good don't call me again until the deed is done. I want them to know how it feels to be torn away from the person you love. (Hangs up.)

Jonathon: Can I get a coke. IThey'll all know pain. Erin and most of all Ryan./I (Smiles.)

TBC…. Coming up.

Date Night.

And more.


	14. My Girl

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 14** _My Girl_

Girl: Hello Earth to Maggie. (Waving her hand in front of her face.

Maggie: Oh sorry. (Shaking her head out of a daze.) What did you say Heather?

Heather: I said that's enough for one night. Cause all that's on your mind is Bianca.

Maggie: I wasn't thinking about Bianca.

Heather: Yeah right. (Tilts her head.)

Maggie: It is that obvious?

Heather: Yeah I would say so. (Chuckles)

Maggie: I'm sorry. It's just we have a date tonight and is like the last time I'll see her see her before she starts work in Monday.

Heather: Oh I'm sorry Maggie.

Maggie: It's ok. (Smiles) But hey a few more hours of studying. I'll be fine.

Heather: We don't have to. If you want to go spend time with her that's fine?

Maggie: No I'm good. If I don't do this now I'll never do it. Where we're we?

Heather: Chapter 10 Molecular changes.

Maggie: Great. (Sighs.)

Bianca: Ahh? I have nothing to wear. I guess it's time to go shopping. (Grabs her keys and head to the door.) What the hell? (Opening the door.) I was just on my way out Gwen what do you want I thought my wife told you to stay away.

Gwen: Look... (Thinking.)

Bianca: Bianca.

Gwen: Bianca. I'm not gonna give up my daughters no matter how hard they push me away.

Bianca: Whatever I'm busy if you just excuse me. (Shutting the door and goes to the her car.)

Gwen: Damn it. She had to marry someone as stubborn as her. (Gets in her car.)

Jonathon: Big mistake Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. Big mistake. (As he walks into their house.)

Frankie: What are you doing here. Wouldn't your boyfriend be upset? (Sniffling.)

Kendall: Well if you're gonna be a total bitch about this I'll just leave.

Frankie: Me? Me being the bitch. (Scoffs.) You're one to talk. I hand my heart to you on a sliver platter and you throw it out like yesterdays trash.

Kendall: You never know when to shut up do? If you just let me explain.

Frankie: Explain what? What? What do you want to tell me how your sorry that you didn't me to hurt me. (Yelling.) That you wish it could have been different. (Getting in her face.) That you love Ryan and you want us to be friends. (Starts to pace.) Well I'm sorry Kendall I can't do that I can't be your friend. (Turns to face her with tears in her eyes.) It would hurt to much. I.. (Cut off by Kendall.)

Kendall: (Grabs her and pulls her into a passionate kiss.) You're right. (Pulling away from the kiss.) I do love Ryan. But... I am in love with you. (Smiles and points to her.)

Frankie: But.. I thought.

Kendall: Well you thought wrong Stone. (Takes her hand and leads her to the bench to sit down.) After you left. I let Ryan have it.

Falsh

_Kendall: Who the hell do you think you are? (Pulling away from his embrace.)_

_Ryan: What? (Confused.)_

_Kendall: Who gave you the right to make up my mind? (Yelling.)_

_Ryan: I... I. Kendall what are you talking about?_

_Kendall: What I'm talking about you pompous ass is you just let the woman I love run out of her because your manly ego wouldn't let you lose to a woman. Well guess what you lost the day she walked back into my life._

_Ryan: Kendall... but you love me._

_Kendall: You're right I do but. (Sighing.) I haven't been in love with you for a long time. And what you just did right now proved it. All you care about is yourself. And you know what it's over between us._

_Ryan: You don't mean that baby._

_Kendall: Yes I do. You…You Ass Clown now give me my key and get out. You can get you stuff later I have to go find my girlfriend._

Flash

Frankie: Ass Clown? (Chuckles) I didn't know you had it in you?

Kendall: That's the part you choose to hear? (Playful pushes her.)

Frankie: (Grabs her hand before she can move away.) No I heard it all loud and clear baby. (As she slowly leans in for a kiss.)

Bianca: Hello? (Picking up the phone.)

Maggie: (Beams.) Hey baby.

Bianca: Maggie! (Smiles)

Maggie: (Chuckles.) What are you doing?

Bianca: Getting ready for out date.

Maggie: Hope you're just about done cause I'll be home in a minute and I just want to be to leave I know how long you take to get ready.

Bianca: Hey!

Maggie: (Chuckles) Just kidding sweetie I know what whatever you're wearing you'll look amazing. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Thank you but what about you? Don't you have to et ready too?

Maggie: Nope I did that after I got done studying.

**Ding, Dong**

Bianca: Hold on honey someone's at the door. (Going downstairs.)

Maggie: Ok.

Bianca: So are you going to (Trails off when she see Maggie standing at the door with the biggest grin on her face.) Maggie what are you doing? (Hanging up the phone.)

Maggie: Picking up my date silly. (Smiles and hands her the eleven red roses with the one lavender in the middle.)

Bianca: You could have used your key. (Taking the flowers.)

Maggie: Nah! I didn't have one to use one our first date so why start now?

Bianca: Aww Maggie. (Smiles and tries to kiss her on the lips but Maggie pulls back.) What's wrong? (Confused.)

Maggie: Nothing I just don't recall you kissing me on the lips on our first date, at least not yet. (Winks.) So... Can I come in?

Bianca: Oh right. (Playing along now.) Sure come on in. I'll just be a minute. Make yourself at home. You always do anyway. (As she goes upstairs to finish getting ready.) _Oh Maggie how did I get so lucky? I hope we can be this way forever. Just perfect happiness._

Frankie: (Moans as she pulls away from the kiss.) So?

Kendall: So?

Frankie: Girlfriend huh?

Kendall: Yeah. I mean I didn't know. It's just I didn't know if.

Frankie: Baby you're rambling. That's my job. (Smiles)

Kendall: Sorry. (Puts her head down.)

Frankie: (Smiles and lefts up her head.) It's fine. That's wonderful I would love nothing more to be you girlfriend. But.

Kendall: But? (Confused.)

Frankie: (Standing up.) I just can't let it slide that I haven't taking my girl out on a date yet. (Smiles down at her.)

Kendall: (Blushes.) Your girl?

Frankie: (Bends down to whisper in her ear.) Always. (Stands back up and extends her hand to her.) So what do to say a little dinner and some dancing?

Kendall: Sounds amazing. (Taking her hand and they walk out of the boat house.)

Bianca: Ok I ready. (Coming downstairs.)

Maggie: Wow you look amazing.

Bianca: (Blushes.) Maggie.

Maggie: (Smiles) Shall we? (Holding out her arm.)

Bianca: We shall. (Hooks her elbow in hers.)

Erin: Ok Simone where are you?

Simone: Were you looking for me? (Smiles)

Erin: (Turns around.) Um…(Swallow hard.) You um.. You look amazing.

Simone: (Blushes.) Thanks you clean up well yourself.

Erin: Thanks you wanna get a table?

Simone: Ok.

Erin: Here you go. (Pulling the chair out for her.)

Simone: Thank you. (Sits down.)

Erin: So here we are.

Simone: Yup. (Smiles.)

Erin: Let's order I'm starving.

_Across the room._

Jonathon: So you got yourself a little friend. Not tonight. (As he gets up and walks over to them.) Erin. (With a huge fake smile on.)

Erin: What do you want Jonathon? (Looking up.) I'm kinda busy at the moment. (Looking a back at Simone.)

Jonathon: I'm sorry I just want to meat you're new friend. Jonathon Lavery. (Extends his hand to her.)

Simone: Simone Torres. (Shakes his hand.) You wouldn't happen to be related would you.

Jonathon: As a mater of fact we are. (Takes a chair from and empty table and straddles it.) You don't mind do you?

Erin: As a matter of (Cut off by Jonathon.)

Jonathon: Thanks. (Smiles)

Erin: Damn it Jonathon. (Yelling.) I'm on a date here. (Gets up and walks away.)

Jonathon: Did I do something wrong? (Smiling on the inside.)

Simone: I'll go get her.

Jonathon: No this is my fault I should go. (Stops her and get up himself.) She'll be right back. It was nice meeting you.

Simone: You too.

Jonathon: Not bad Jon. Now I just have to wait for the Montgomery-Stones. (Says to himself as he walks away.)

TBC...Coming up.

Jonathon meet Binks

and date night continues.


	15. The Creeps

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1_5_**_ The Creeps_

Erin: Go away Jonathon.

Jonathon: Hey. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you problems.

Erin: The hell you didn't. (Turning to face him.) I don't know what the hell you're problem is but you need to get over it and quick.

Jonathon: I... I..

Erin: I don't want to hear it. Ever since you came to town you've be screwing up. Hell I haven't been here that long and I haven't screwed up half as much as you.

Jonathon: I'm sorry.

Erin: You know what take you're sorry and shove it. (Walks away from him and back to Simone.)

Babe: Jamie come on I'm starving. (Walking into SOS.)

Jamie: Coming. (Walking behind her.)

Babe: Man this place is crowed.

Jamie: Yeah I'll go get us some drinks while you find us a table.

Babe: Ok. (Kisses him. And walks away to find a table.) I'm sorry. (Bumps into someone.) Frankie? Maggie?

Frankie: Frankie and it's ok this place is packed tonight.

Babe: I'm sorry I should know which cousin is which.

Frankie: It's cool. You haven't been around me in a while to tell the difference. But If you'll excuse me I'm kinda on a date. (Nodding in Kendall's direction.)

Babe: Oh. Me too. (Pointing to Jamie.) Well I'll let you go but me, you and Maggie should definitely get together.

Frankie: All right. See ya.

Bianca: I missed you so much today. (As she runs her fingers though Maggie's hair as she drives.)

Maggie: (Glance at her.) I missed you too baby. I couldn't keep my mind on studying that's for sure. (Moans.)

Bianca: (Looks at her.) Did you just moan?

Maggie: Well that's kinda a given considering what you're doing to me. (Pointing to her head.) You know that I love your hands in my hair. (Pulling into the SOS parking lot.)

Bianca: (Smirks.) Sorry.

Maggie: You're so not sorry. But I love you anyway. (Getting out.)

Bianca: I just can't help it. (Smiles as Maggie opens her door.) I love your hair. (Smiles as she gets out.)

Maggie: I've noticed. (Kisses her.) Now come on. I think a night of dinner and dancing awaits us. And some other stuff. (Winks.)

Bianca: Why whatever do you mean. (Walking in to SOS while Maggie holds the door for her.)

Maggie: You know exactly what I…. (Trails off.) Man maybe we should go somewhere else.

Bianca: Nah. (Taking her hand.) We won't take up much room. Lets go find us a table.

Maggie: Ok. Wait right here I'll be back. (Walks off.)

Simone: Are you all right?

Erin: Yeah its just my brother Agh. I'm sorry enough about him let's enjoy our date. (Smiles.) So this is you're first date with a girl huh? I hope I don't turn you off to the dark side completely. (Chuckles)

Simone: Yeah and you're doing fine.

Erin: So would you like to dance?

Simone: Sure. (Smiles)

Bianca: Oh look honey it's Babe and Jamie. Hey guys. (Smiles)

Babe: Hey. (Hugging them both.) What are you doing here?

Maggie: Kinda on a date. (Yelling over the loud music that was blaring.) But I think I should have picked a different place.

Bianca: This is fine sweetie. (Whispering in her ear.) You guys mind if we grab this table?

Jamie: No that's fine go ahead.

Maggie: Thanks. (Pulling the chair out for her.) My Lady.

Bianca: Thank you. (Grabbing her cheek as she sits down.)

Maggie: I went ahead and ordered if that's ok. (Sitting down and placing the number on the table.)

Bianca: That's fine sweetie. (Smiles.)

Jonathon: Maggie? (Coming up to them.)

Maggie: (Braking her gaze from her wife.) Hey. (Smiles.) Jonathon. What are you doing here?

Jonathon: Nothing much just waiting for Ryan. (Smiles) So who is this lovely lady. (Pointing to Bianca:)

Maggie: (Smiles) Oh her shes nobody special.

Bianca: Maggie! (Slaps her arm.)

Maggie: Ow. (Rubbing her arm.)

Bianca: Serves you right.

Maggie: This is my wife Bianca. (Smiles and pokes her tongue out at her.)

Jonathon: _Ugh. gag me with a spoon. Such a fine piece of ass wasted on her._ (Smiles) Nice to meet you. (Shakes her hand.) Maggie you did her no justice she is much more beautiful than you.

Maggie: Hey! I should be offend but I'm not. (Laughs.) It's true my wife is a hottie. (Smiles and takes her hand.) So how are you enjoying Pine Valley so far? (Playing with Bianca's hand.)

Jonathon: Eh. It's alright nothing interesting. Kinda wish I hadn't left home.

Maggie: You'll get use to it.

Jonathon: Yeah I'm just tired of getting lost all the time. _Come on. Take the bait._

Maggie: Hey I've got an idea. What if I showed you around?

Jonathon: IYes/b I couldn't I wouldn't want to impose.

Maggie: Non scene. You wouldn't be how bout I meet you at BJ say one o'clock so I can show you around this place.

Jonathon: _Now play the wife card Jon._ I couldn't I wouldn't want to steal you from this gorgeous creature.

Bianca: You wouldn't. (Smiles) I insist have your little play date as long as you don't tire her out.

Jonathon: _I plan on it._ (Sighs) Ok it's a date. (Looks up.) Well theirs Ryan I better go. Nice seeing you again Maggie and nice meeting you Bianca. (Smiles and walks away.)

Babe: I don't like that guy.

Maggie: Babe! (Looking at her.)

Babe: What he gives me the creeps. It's like he's up to something.

Bianca: Well he seems like a nice guy. (Picking up a fry that was just brought to the table.)

Maggie: From what I can tell he is. (Smiles and feeds herself a fry after feeding Bianca one.)

Simone: So tell me about yourself.

Erin: Not much to tell what do you want to know? (Sitting down.)

Simone: What do you do?

Erin: As In work? (Waving the waitress over.)

Simone: Yeah. (Taking a drink.)

Erin: I've got a degree in Criminal Justice with a minor in Communication. Long story short I do freelance. As for earn actually money on a day to day basis I'm a P.I.

Simone: So you're a Private Dick.

Erin: (Chuckles) I guess you can say that.

Simone: That's cool. (Smiles.)

Erin: Yeah but my dream is to own my own company.

Simone: Big dreams.

Erin: Yeah. hey what do you say I grab our food and take this some place a little more quitter.

Simone: Ok. (Smiles)

Erin: Be right back. (Getting up.)

Kendall: What?

Frankie: Nothing. (Smiles.) I just can't believe you're my girlfriend.

Kendall: Why not?

Frankie: Cause you're you.

Kendall: (Laughs.) So?

Frankie: I've always had a crush on you.

Kendall: I didn't know that.

Frankie: How could you not I was always checking you out.

Flash

_Frankie: Maggie look. (Sitting on Bianca's room.)_

_Maggie: What? (Looking up from her homework.)_

_Frankie: (Pointing to Kendall's room) Look at Kendall she's totally hot. (Looking in though Kendall's cracked door seeing her changing.)_

_Maggie: Ugh gross I don't want to see that. I mean that could be my sister-in-law one day._

_Frankie: I know. (Licking her lips.)_

_Maggie: Not by you, by Bianca._

_Bianca: What about me? (Coming back into her room and shutting her door.)_

_Maggie: Oh nothing. (Blushes and puts her head down.)_

Flash

Kendall: You little perv. (Smacks her on the arm.)

Frankie: I can't help it you're a hottie. You look great in purple. (Smiles.) You wouldn't still happen to have those underwear.

Kendall: Frankie!

Frankie: Well?

Kendall: No.

Frankie: No? Man.

Kendall: I've got a better pair. (Winks.)

Frankie: That's my girl. (Takes her hand.)

TBC...Coming up

The Beat goes on

We'll make time.


	16. So It Begins

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 16** _So It Begins._

The weekend had come and gone for the residence of Pine Valley. For Maggie and Bianca it was one weekend that they really didn't want to see end. Today Bianca was starting work and night class. Which meant long hours or not seeing her wife. But they could do this they were strong nothing could break their bond, their love for each other. As Bianca rolled out of bed and looked at Maggie, sure her wife was beautiful, but in her eyes she no words could describe her beauty. She sighed she didn't want to have to spend a whole day and night without seeing her beauty, but that was the way it was gonna be. Removing Maggie's t-shirt as she walked in to the bathroom a smile came a upon her face a she remembered how they spent their weekend after coming home SOS. Making love all weekend non-stop.

_Bianca: After you. (Opening the door to their house.)_

_Maggie: Thank you. (Walking in and going straight to the phone and unplugging it.)_

_Bianca: Maggie honey what are you doing? (Looking at her.)_

_Maggie: No interruptions. (Then walking in to the kitchen and grabbing some food.)_

_Bianca: Ok then what's with the food. (Watching her walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom.)_

_Maggie: We're not living this bedroom all weekend. Nothing, and nobody is gonna take you away from me. Not even food. (As she placed food in the mini fridge.) I love that we have this in here. (Smiles) So the question is Mrs. Montgomery-Stone and you ready and wiling for a weekend of passionate love making?_

_Bianca: Hmmm... Let me answer your question with a question. (Moving closer to her.) Are you, ready for me. (As she captures her lips and pins her against her bedroom door.)_

_Maggie: Oh Crap! I brought out "Wild Bianca" didn't I? (As she is answered her wife's lips once again on hers.)  
_

Turning on the shower she laughed no one could have that effect on her but Maggie. Her Maggie. Sighing she was brought out her thoughts by her Maggie wrapping her arms around her.

Maggie: What's so funny. (Wrapping her arms around her from behind.)

Bianca: (Leaning back.) Nothing. (Sighs.) Just thinking how only you could bring out "Wild Bianca."

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Well that's a good thing I hope.

Bianca: Very good. (Turning in her arms.) You're gonna make me late for work. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: Eh. (Pulling away from the kiss.) Erica she's harmless. Just tell her that I came down with something and you wanted to make she I was ok. (Wiggles her eyebrow.)

Bianca: You're so bad. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Yeah but you love me. (Removing her clothes also and jumps into the shower.)

Bianca: Ugh! You're gonna to me the death of me women. (As she jumps in the shower after her.)

Frankie: Hey Kendall. (Sitting up against the head board.)

Kendall: Yeah sweetie. (Sticking her head out of the bathroom.)

Frankie: When did you know that you had feelings for me?

Kendall: Hmmm... Why the sudden curiosity? (Coming out of the bathroom.)

Frankie: I don't know? I still can't believe that I got so lucky. (Smiles and put her hand behind her head.)

Kendall: Well let me see. (Sitting on the bed next to her.)

_Frankie: How is she Bianca-la? (Coming into the house with Maggie close on her tail.)_

_Maggie: Frankie! Her name is Bianca want me to spell it out her you?_

_Bianca: Maggie it's alright. (Placing her hand on her shoulder, which lingers, and the two share a look.)_

_Frankie: Oh will you to just make-out all ready?_

_Maggie: Frankie! (Pushes her and looks away from her Bianca and blushes.) I don't want to make out with Binks she are best friend that's just wrong. (Still not look at Bianca.)_

_Frankie: Whatever. (Shakes her head.) Where is she?_

_Bianca: She's in the front room the doctors said it would be best if she didn't go up and down the stairs._

_Frankie: Ok. (Clears her throat and makes sure the daisy she brought are ok.) I'm going in. (Walking away.)_

_Bianca: Man she really love her doesn't she?_

_Maggie: Yeah she does. (Not looking in the direction her sister had left but at Bianca.)_

_Frankie: Kendall? (Hiding the flower behind her back and suddenly very nervous.)_

_Kendall: Hey Frankie. (Smiles.) What are you doing here? (Sitting up.)_

_Frankie: Oh no don't get up. Bianca told us that you had broken your leg. Umm... I just want to bring you ummm these. (Showing her the flowers.) And to be the first to sign your cast. (Handing her the flowers.)_

_Kendall: (Smiles while she reaches for them.) Frankie you didn't have to do that. (Smells them.) And as for the cast Bianca beat you to it._

_Frankie: Damn it! (Mumbles.) Stupid Maggie she just to take a shower._

_Kendall: What was that?_

_Frankie: Oh nothing. Can I be the second to sign it?_

_Kendall: Of course. (Smiles.)_

_Frankie: Now don't as me what it is you have to wait it we leave ok?_

_Kendall: Ok._

_Frankie: There perfect. (Smiles and stands up.)_

Kendall: "To Kendall from Frankie you were my first and someday I'm gonna make you my last."

Frankie: Oh God you remember that? (Cover her hands with her face.)

Kendall: Remember it? Why do you think I had no successful relationship after that. You had me hook line and sinker? But then you died. And I never had a chance to tell you. (Tears in her eyes.)

Frankie: I'm so sorry baby. (Pulling her into a hug.) I'll never leave you again I promise. (Pulling back.) Ok I swear you unless you kick me to the curb you're stuck with me.

Kendall: I love you so much. (Leans into kiss her.)

Frankie: I love you to. (Pulling away.) Now go get ready for work you're gonna be late.

Erin: Jon you here?

Jonathon: Yeah I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. (Putting on his shirt.)

Erin: Yeah I guess you can say we kinda got off on the wrong foot.

Jonathon: (Walking into the bathroom.) Look I don't know what you want but I'm kinda on my way out. (Starts to brush his teeth.)

Erin: Yeah I know. I'm sorry. iCome you're not that smart what are you doing here I know you're up to something./i I just wanted to stop by and say I'm sorry. _Bingo! What the heck are you doing with these _(Looking over her shoulder.) I was a jerk last the other night.

Jonathon: Yeah you kinda were. (Looking at her.) What at you doing in my dresser?

Erin: Oh I um spilled some of my drink when I was leaning up against it. You know me I'm such a klutz.

Jonathon: Ok well I hate to chat and run but I've got a date. You'll let yourself out? (Walking out.)

Erin: Yeah.

Jonathon: Later. (Shutting the door.)

Erin: Jon why in the hell would you need these? (Looking back in the drawer.) Dumb question Erin. Better question is who the hell are you playing to rape? I guess it's time for me to call in some favors. (Walks out the door.)

Bianca: What? (Looking in the mirror and seeing Maggie looking at her.)

Maggie: Nothing. (Finishing buttoning her shirt.)

Bianca: Now that is a complete and total lie Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Turning around.)

Maggie: Ok. You're right. Are you sure you're busy all this week? I mean with meetings?

Bianca: Honey we'll be just fine. Why don't you hang out with your new friend Jonathon aren't you showing him around today? And what about Frankie?

Maggie: Yeah. But they're not you. (Pouting and then sitting on their bed.)

Bianca: Awe sweetie I promise you this weekend we'll have another amazing weekend like we did this weekend.

Maggie: Promise?

Bianca: Promise. (Sitting down next to her a draping her are around her.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. (Turing her head to kiss her.)

Bianca: Maggie, honey I'm gonna be late as it is if I don't get out of here. (Feeling Maggie push her down on the bed.)

Maggie: What's a half hour? (Straddling her waist.)

Bianca: I swear the death of me. (Pulling her head down toward hers.)

Erin: Yes get me Bo Brady.

Officer: One minute. (Puts her on hold.)

Bo: Brady.

Erin: Bo it's Erin.

Bo: Hey Lavery long time no see. When you gonna make a trip back to Salem?

Erin: Soon. But this is kinda a business call.

Bo: Ok shoot.

Erin: I was wonder if you can call in a favor for me a see what my brother been up to for the past two years.

Bo: Which on.

Erin: Jon.

Bo: Ok why?

Erin: I don't know I just got a feeling that he's up to something and whatever it is, it involves a date rape drug.

Bo: Ok. I'll get in touch with my contacts and get back to you.

Erin: And Bo can you put a rush on it I want to get something on him before he uses them on some poor girl.

Maggie: Jon over here. (Waving him over.)

Jonathon: Hey. (Smiles.)

Maggie: I hope you don't mind I kinda invited my sister along.

Jonathon: That's all right.

Maggie: Here she is. Frankie. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Hey sis. (Giving her a hug.)

Maggie: Jonathon I'd like you to meet my sister Frankie. Frankie, Jonathon.

Jonathon: Pleasure. _Twins double the pleasure double the fun._ (Holding out his hand.)

Frankie: Ok look I'm usually honest about what I'm feeling so I'm gonna just put this out there. I don't like you.

Maggie: Frankie chill.

Frankie: Ok I'm done I just want to spend sometime with you sis so I'll ease up.

Maggie: Thank you. (Smiles.) So shall we eat.

Frankie: I'm starved.

TBC...Coming up.

What do you know.

Broken Promises.

What happened?


	17. I Forgot

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 17** _I Forgot._

Weeks had gone by and just like the first weekend Bianca had kept her promise to make every weekend like the last on they spent together. They were happy, even a couple of times Maggie had surprised her beautiful wife with dinner in her office of spend her flowers, even though she did that all the time. There were times when they couldn't get together Maggie would hang out with Jonathon or Frankie. It was supposed to be the start another one of there weekends, but fate would have different ideas for the Montgomery-Stone's.

Bianca: I'm sorry honey. It can't be avoided.

Maggie: But this is supposed to be our weekend.

Bianca: I know. I tried to talk to my mom, but with her and Kendall already out of town, she doesn't trust anybody else to do it.

Maggie: You know what fine whatever! (Walks out slams the door.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Running after her.) Maggie wait!

Maggie: Just go on your business trip. Have fun. (Getting in the car.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Running up to the car just as is pulls away.)

Maggie: (Tears in her eyes.) Yeah Frankie this is Mags Umm... Call me when you get this. (Sniffles.)

Phone Rings.

Maggie: Frankie?

Jonathon: No it's Jon.

Maggie: Oh hey. (Pulling over.) What's up?

Jonathon: Are you all right?

Maggie: Yeah. (Sniffles.)

Jonathon: Are you sure?

Maggie: Yeah just a little married couples squabble.

Jonathon: Want to talk about it?

Maggie: Nah. Are you busy?

Jonathon: SOS twenty minutes?

Maggie: (Phone beeps.) Hold on Jon. Hello? (Clicks over.)

Bianca: Maggie don't hang up. I know you're mad but you can't just walk out on me we have to work this out.

Maggie: You work is it out. You don't even realize what this weekend is do you. (Clicks back over.) Perfect I'll see you there.

Jonathon: (Smiles.) Great see you there.

Bianca: Damn it!. (Hitting her head to her forehead.) Our six month anniversary. (Picking up the phone.)

Erica: Hello?

Bianca: Mother?

Erica: Bianca sweetheart I thought you would be getting ready to go.

Bianca: I can't go.

Erica: You have to (Cut off.)

Bianca: Mother I can't it's our six month anniversary this weekend.

Erica: Sweetheart Maggie will understand she knows that works is important to you.

Bianca: Not more important then her. (Running her hands though her hair.) Mother if you can't see that then I guess I'm going to have to quit.

Erica: Ok no need to do something so rash. Go and make an appearance and I'll get someone to cover for you.

Bianca: Mother.

Erica: It's last minute. I can't find someone by tomorrow but their will be someone there after the meeting tomorrow to relive you.

Bianca: (Sighs.) Ok I guess that's all I can ask then. Ok I'll talk to you later mom.

Erica: Bianca honey. Is something wrong?

Bianca: (Runs her hair though her hair.) We had a fight she's mad at me and I don't know where she went she won't even talk to me. (Tearing up.)

Erica: Oh sweetheart I'm sorry.

Bianca: It's ok I still have a couple of hours before I have to go hopefully I can find her. She just needs to vent I know my Maggie.

Erica: Ok sweetie.

Bianca: I love you mom bye.

Erica: I love you too sweetheart. Bye.

_Bianca: Hi my sweetie is not at her phone right now but if you'd like for her to get a hold of leave your name and number after the beep._

Bianca: (Sighs.) Maggie sweetie please call me I'm sorry but I want to talk to you before I go I love you. I know you need to let off some steam, please come home to me I love you with everything I am, call me. (Hangs up.) Where are you?

Jonathon: So why did you two get in a fight?

Maggie: (Taking a drink of her beer.) She's going on a business trip on our anniversary.

Jonathon: What! _This is going to be easier then I thought._

Maggie: Yeah. Six freggin months. But we've been together for years.

Jonathon: I'm sorry Mags I'm sure she didn't forget on purpose.

Maggie: And I'm the on that usually forget the special dates. (Takes another drink. Her phone beeps.)

Jonathon: You're beeping.

Maggie: Just my voice mail. (Picking up her phone and dialing her voice mail.) _You have one new message. Bianca: (Sighs.) Maggie sweetie please call me I'm sorry but I want to talk to you before I go I love you. I know you need to let off some steam, please come home to me I love you with everything I am, call me. (Hangs up.)_

Jonathon: Who was it?

Maggie: (Wiping away a tear.) It was Bianca.

Jonathon: Maybe you should call her.

Maggie: Yeah. (Getting up.) Can you order us another round?

Jonathon: No problem. Take your time.

Maggie: Thanks. (Dialing a familiar number.) Hello?

Bianca: (Sniffles.) Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah baby it's me.

Bianca: Oh Maggie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.

Maggie: It's ok baby I was a jerk I know how important it is to you.

Bianca: No stop right there nothing is more import to me then you. You hear me. I love you. And I made mother find someone else so I don't have to stay the whole weekend I'll be back tomorrow.

Maggie: Really? (Hopeful.)

Bianca: Yes. And I'm going to get Monday off so I can make it up to you.

Maggie: You don't have to.

Bianca: I know I don't I want to.

Maggie: Ok so have you left for the airport yet?

Bianca: Yeah I'm in the air already actually.

Maggie: Man I'm such an ass hole.

Bianca: Sweetie stop talking about yourself like that. I love you and you're far for an...

Maggie: (Chuckles.) From what?

Bianca: Oh Maggie you know what.

Maggie: No I don't. (Laughs.)

Bianca: I can't hear you you're breaking up.

Maggie: Ok, ok. I'll let you slide. (Smiles.) I'm really sorry.

Bianca: Don't be. I'm the one who is sorry. I miss you already.

Maggie: I miss you too. I love you.

Bianca: I love you too honey.

Maggie: I'll call you in a few hours baby, ok. love you.

Bianca: Love you too, bye.

Maggie: Bye. (Hangs up.)

Jonathon: Everything copasetic? (Seeing her coming back.)

Maggie: Peachy. (Smiles.)

Jonathon: Great.

Erin: Hello?

Bo: Hey Erin it's Bo.

Erin: Hey Brady. Can you hold on?

Bo: Yes.

Erin: (Hand over the phone.) Hey baby can you excuse me. (Getting up.) Ok Brady what you got for me?

Bo: It's seem that's your brother has been very busy.

Erin: Meaning?

Bo: I've got some information from my contact from the ISA saying that he hooked up with Michael Cambuis about a year and a half ago.

Erin: What?

Bo: Yeah and it seems like he has talked him into doing his dirty work for him.

Erin: What is he doing exactly?

Bo: Turns out that Michael wants revenge on the people that he thinks helped killed his lover, Lena Kundera.

Erin: Who?

Bo: Ummm... (Looking down.) Montgomery-Stone.

Erin: (Cutting him off.) Maggie and Bianca.

Bo: Yeah how did you know?

Erin: Oh man. (Thinking.) Yeah he's been getting really close Maggie. This is bad.

Jonathon: Maggie slow down. That's like you forth one.

Maggie: I'm ffffffiiiinnneee. (Slurring.) Man why is the room spinning?

Jonathon: I'm taking you home that's it. (Getting up.)

Maggie: Nnnnnnooooo! Me no wanna go home. No Bianca. Me want Bianca. Did you know my wife is theeeeee hottest woman on the planet.

Jonathon: Yeah, Yeah. (Putting her in the car.) Oh this is gonna be sweet. Time to pay the piper. (Chuckles.)

Hotel Clerk.: Yes welcome to the Radisson. How my I help you.

Bianca: Yes I'm here to check in. Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Hotel Clerk: Oh Mrs. Montgomery-Stone, It seem that you mother called said that is was ok for you to return home she found replacement.

Bianca: Really?

Hotel Clerk: And it seems that she has told the pilot to remain ready for take off so it will be ready for your departure.

Bianca: Thank you. (Smiles.)

Bo: I hope that it helps.

Erin: Yeah it did. Thanks Bo I owe you big time.

Bo: No problem. I got go but let me know if there is anyway I can help.

Erin: Ok thanks. (Hangs up.)

Simone: Who was that sweetie? (Sitting on her lap.)

Erin: (Dazed.) Huh? Oh that. It was a cop friend of mine. Helping me with a case.

Simone: Want to talk about it? (Running her hand though her hair.)

Erin: Actually. I need to find my brother.

Simone: So you're gonna leave me? I thought we could. (Whispering in her ear.)

Erin: Well. (Tilts her head.) When you put it that way. (Leans up to kiss her.)

Maggie: I lllllllllllloooooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee Bianca don't you just love her.

Jonathon: Yeah. She's irresistible._ Oh just shut up who cares._ Here lay down.

Maggie: I lov (Passes out on the bed.)

Jonathon: Perfect. Time to get me some. (Unbuckling his belt.)

Bianca: Hi sweetie I'm on my way home I just thought I call to see if you were still up but I guess not I love you I'm about five minutes away. Ok I love you. (Hangs up.)

Jonathon: Oh god I see why that bitch loves you. (Moans.)

**Downstairs.**

Bianca: Home sweet home. (Setting her keys and bags down.)

_Moan_

Bianca: Was that? (Shutting the door.) Maggie?  
_  
Moan_

Bianca: Maggie? (Walking upstairs to the bed room.) Maggie? (Tears in her airs.)

Jonathon: (Moans.) Perfect. (Whispers.) Yes. (Moans.)

Bianca: (Tears.) No. (Turns and runs down the stairs.) I've got to get out of here. (Crying and runs to her car.)

Bianca was at a loss she didn't know where she was going she just had to get out of there. Maggie had cheated on her and with a man no the less. She was driving towards the boathouse but she was so deep in thought that she didn't see the car that was about to hit her dead own.

**CRASH**

TBC...Coming up

What happened?

You had sex with a man.

I'm Late.


	18. I wouldn't Do That

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 18** _I wouldn't do that_

Morning had come and whether they like it or not the lives of Pine Valley residents would be forever changed. More specifically Bianca and Maggie Montgomery-Stone. Maria stood over her checking her vitals after being admitted last night she made is clear that she didn't want Maggie called. Not questioning her she just called Erica and Kendall and instead. Only suffering a mild concussion, and two broken ribs Maria felt it was necessary for her to stay for a couple of days.

Kendall: I just don't see why I can't call her did you two get into a fight?

Bianca: I just don't want her here ok Kendall. (Turing away from her sister.)

Frankie: Hey baby. (Pulling her to the hallway.) I'm gonna see what's up something not right with Mags I feel it I think something bad happened to her last night.

Kendall: Ok I'm gonna stay here.

Frankie: Ok I thinks that's best. She needs somebody and if it can't be Mags, then how can she go wrong with you. (Smiles)

Kendall: Such a sweet talker Stone. You got the girl you can tone down on the charm.

Frankie: Never. (Pulling her into a kiss.) I love you and I'll call as soon as I find out what's going on.

Kendall: I love you too. (Letting go of her hand as she walks away and walks back into her sister's room.)

Michael: I don't care how. Just get it done. (Slamming the phone down.) Sometime I think it would be better if I did things myself. (Taking to assistant.)

Assistant: Mr. Cambais Jonathon Lavery is on line one.

Michael: Cambais. (Picking up the phone.)

Jonathon: It's done I banged the her last night, and the wife walked in on it.

Michael: Did she believe it?

Jonathon: Pretty sure she did she ran out crying.

Michael: (Sighs.) Pretty sure? Damn it I want you Damn sure.

Jonathon: But... (Cut off.)

Michael: No buts go back and make sure she believed it. (Hangs up.)

Frankie: Mags. (Walking in to the house.) Mary Margaret? (Throwing her keys on the table and walks up the stars.) Maggie?

Maggie: (Groans.) God. (Covering her eyes with her arm.) Bianca?

Frankie: No try Frankie. (Sitting on the bed.) What happened Mags.

Maggie: (Sitting up.) What do you mean? (Sheet slipping down her chest.)

Frankie: Whoa. (Turing her head.) You don't have to flash me. (Bending down and grabbing her shirt off the floor and throws it to her.) Oh just the fact that you're naked and your wife's sitting in the hospital and pissed at you.

Maggie: What! (Standing up, but falling back to the bed.)

Frankie: Hey Mags you ok? (Rushing to her sisters side.)

Maggie: Yeah just a little dizzy that's all.

Frankie: What the hell happened last night.

Maggie: (Looking at her sister.) I... I.. don't know. All I know is I have to get Bianca. (Grabbing some pants.)

Frankie: I don't think that's to good of an idea.

Maggie: Look you can either come or sit here.

Frankie: (Sighs.) Ok I'll drive.

Kendall: Binks what happened between you and Mags I thought you to were getting long great.

Bianca: (Crying.) Kendall I don't want to talk about it.

Kendall: Binks I know your hurting.

Bianca: Kendall! (Yells.)

Kendall: Sorry. (Sighs.) I'll drop it I'm gonna get some coffee. (Walking out.)

Frankie: Bianca? Someone is here to see you.

Bianca: (Turing her head.) Get her out of here.

Maggie: What? (Confused.) I'm not going anywhere.

Bianca: While I don't want to see you. And when I get out of here I'm going to be staying with my mother for a while.

Maggie: Ah! (Grabs her head.) What why? I thought we made up last night. (Going to her side.)

Bianca: Apparently not. (Pulling out of her grasp.)

Maggie: What? Baby what are you talking about?

Bianca: Don't "Baby" me when you had sex in our bed with a man. (Trying to get up.)

Maggie: (Dumbstruck.) What? (Watching her.) I would never do that to you. To us. I love you to much. I know how it feels to be cheated on.

Bianca: What a time to throw that in my face.

Maggie: I didn't mean... Look baby I didn't have sex last night with anyone.

Bianca: (Still trying to pull out the Iv) Oh really? Then what's that. (Pointing to the hecky on her neck.)

Maggie: I... I honestly don't know.

Bianca: I invented that line. (Shaking her head.) Frankie could you get her out of here?

Erin: I was afraid this would happen. (Opening the door.)

Frankie: What do you want Lavery, or did you actually burst though that door to advance the plot.

Erin: Yeah I kinda did but I need to talk to Maggie and Bianca alone.

Bianca: Knew what would happen? (Ignoring Erin's request.)

Erin: I'll tell you as soon as everyone leaves.

Maggie: Frankie. (Looking at her sister.)

Frankie: Ok come on baby. (Taking Kendall's hand.)

Kendall: We'll be outside if you need us Binks.

Bianca: Fine. But let's make this quick. (Glaring at Maggie.)

Maggie: (Hurt.) Erin's what's going on?

Erin: Maggie: Do you remember last night?

Maggie: (Sighs, and runs her hand though her hair.) Nothing just that me and Bianca got in a fight I stormed out and went out with Jonathon. And I thought we'd made up. (Reaching out to touch her wife's hand, but she pulls away.) But I guess I got that wrong too. (Eyes watering.)

Erin: I knew I should have found him sooner.

Maggie: Found who?

Erin: Jonathon.

Maggie: Why? What does he have to do with this?

Erin: Because... (Pauses.) Because their is a good chance that he slipped you a drug and...

Maggie: And what? (Scared.)

Erin: You were raped.

Jamie: Babe? (Walking in the house.)

Babe: Hey. (Gives him a kiss.) Have you heard from Bianca or Maggie?

Jamie: No why?

Babe: It's just Maggie called me last night.

Jamie: That's not unusual.

Babe: Yeah but she sounded...

Jamie: What? (Sitting down on the couch.)

Babe: She sounded really upset. She didn't say why she just...told me to call her.

Jamie: Maybe this is why. (Picking up a paper.) "Heiress Bianca Montgomery-Stone in Car Accident."

Babe: God we better get to the hospital.

Maggie: What? I was raped?

Erin: Yes.

Bianca: (Tears in her eyes.) What? How... How...

Erin: How do I know? A couple of weeks back I found some drugs used for date rape. So I called in a favor and did some digging. Cause frankly I didn't trust him. Turns out he was working with Michael Cambais.

Bianca: Lena's boyfriend.

Erin: (Nods her head.) He wanted revenge and he knew that the only why he could do that was to...

Maggie: Get me to cheat on her. (Speaking up for the first time after registering what Erin had said.)

Erin: Yeah. But he knew that your love would to strong for him to penetrate. Hence him using the drug. So you don't remember anything?

Maggie: (Not making eye contact with anyone.) No I... I hung up with Bianca and we had a few more drinks and then...

_Jonathon: Maggie slow down. That's like you forth one._

_Maggie: I'm ffffffiiiinnneee. (Slurring.) Man why is the room spinning?_

_Jonathon: I'm taking you home that's it. (Getting up.)_

_Maggie: Nnnnnnooooo! Me no wanna go home. No Bianca. Me want Bianca. Did you know my wife is theeeeee hottest woman on the planet._

_Jonathon: Yeah, Yeah. (Putting her in the car.) Oh this is gonna be sweet. Time to pay the piper. (Chuckles.)_

_Maggie: I lllllllllllloooooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee Bianca don't you just love her._

_Jonathon: Yeah. She's irresistible. Oh just shut up who cares. Here lay down._

_Maggie: I lov (Passes out on the bed.)_

Maggie: (Gasps) The last thing I remember is saying that I love you.

Bianca: Oh god honey I'm so sorry. (Slowing getting up.)

Erin: Now Maggie here is the important part. Did you come straight here or did you clean up. Maggie?

Maggie: Huh? Oh um no I was to worried about Bianca. I just put on some clothes.

Erin: Ok. Good. If you will let them do a rape kit we maybe able to nail the SOB. So it's up to you Maggie what do you want to do?

Maggie: I don't know what to do. (Barely above a whisper only loud enough for Bianca to hear who was now kneeling in front to her.) What should I do? (Looking down at her wife searching for an answer.)

Bianca: (Tears in her eyes.) Erin can you tell Maria that we need a rape kit done. (Not looking away from her wife. Erin just got up and left without saying a word. As soon as she did Maggie broke down.)

Maggie: (Sobbing uncontrollably.) Oh God. (Leaning forward and crying on Bianca shoulder.)

Bianca: I'm so sorry Maggie, we'll get though this a promise. (Pulling her close.) _I'm so sorry Maggie this is all my fault if I hadn't brought Lena into our lives._They'll pay for hurting you. (Stroking her hair.) For hurting us. I love you and we'll get though this. (Guiding them over to her bed, were she held her while she cried on her shoulder.)

Maria: Um Maggie. I was told that you need a rape kit done.

Bianca: Sweetie. (Kissing the top of her head.)

Maggie: (Still crying.) Can Bianca come?

Mira: Uh I don't... (Cut off.)

Maggie: I'm not doing it then. (Throwing her head back into Bianca shoulder.)

Maria: Ok. Let me go see if I can find a wheelchair? (Walking out.)

Frankie: What the hell is going on Erin?

Erin: It's not for me to tell. You'll have to ask Maggie.

Frankie: I'm not asking Maggie. I'm asking you. (Grabbing her around the collar.)

Kendall: Sweetie don't do this I'll go find out. (Trying to pull her away.)

Frankie: No she knows something and she's gonna tell me. (Turning back towards Erin and pushing her against the wall.)

Erin: Fine I'll tell you. (Struggling to breathe.) She was raped.

Frankie: Raped? (Letting go of her collar.)

Erin: Yeah. (Coughing.)

Frankie: Who? (Feeling Kendall's arm wrapping around her waist.)

Erin: (Looking away.) I can't tell you that. It might ruin the case.

Frankie: Tell me Damn it! Tell me who in the hell raped my sister.

Erin: My brother. (Pauses.) Jonathon.

Frankie: Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him. (Pulling out of Kendall's embrace.)

Kendall: Frankie! I'll try and stop her. Frankie honey stop. (Chasing after her.)

Erin: I pry to God that you can.

Mira: Bianca here is your wheelchair.

Bianca: You ready sweetie?

Maggie: (Sniffling, sounding like a little girl wanting her mommy.) Yes.

Bianca: Ok lets go honey.

Maggie: You wont leave me.

Bianca: No never. (Taking her hand and Maria pushes her out of the room.)

Jonathon: (Laughs.) So you decided to play hero.

_Silence._

Jonathon: Not gonna talk huh? I guess you're a silent killer. (Laughs at his own joke.)

_Silence._

**BANG**

TBC...Coming up

A good Ol' Fashion murder...mystery?

It could be good news

I'm sorry


	19. Stud

I own Nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 19** _Stud_

For miles all that could be seen was the flashing of red and blue. It was dawn before the police got word of Jonathon Lavery's end.

Derrick: So what do we have?

Officer: Seems to be a homicide.

Derrick: Any witness?

Officer: We're searching the area sir.

Derrick: Good. What's the time frame?

Officer: The CSI's saying from it was during the evening hours.

Derrick: That really doesn't help. I need that narrowed down.

Officer: Ok chief. (Walks away.)

Derrick: (Looking around the room.) So Mr. Lavery who killed you?

Kendall: How are you doing? (Walking up to her.)

Bianca: (Placing her finger over her mouth and getting up.) As well as can be. I'm still a little sore from the accident. (Walking out.) But you know as well as can be expected. My wife was rapped. (Holding her side.) Kendall I just don't know what to do. (Winces.)

Kendall: Come here sit down. (Grabbing her arm.) Just be there for her. Like you always are. (Wrapping her up in her arms.) It's gonna be alright. We'll get you guys though this. (Pulling back.)

Bianca: Kendall you don't understand I blamed her. I thought that she cheated on me. (Pulling out of the hug.) I mean it's Maggie she went though hell after what I put her though. I all most lost her forever. (Wiping her tears away.)

Maggie: Bianca! (From inside her room.)

Bianca: (Sniffles.) I better go. Thanks Kendall. (Walking into the room.) Hey.

Maggie: Where... Where did you go?

Bianca: I was just talking to Kendall she wanted to see how I was doing?

Maggie: How are you doing? (Taking her hand.) I mean you were just in a accident. You should be in this bed not me.

Bianca: I'm fine. (Grabbing her side.)

Maggie: I hope you're don't blaming yourself. And you're not fine.

Bianca: (Puts her head down.) If I... If I hadn't (Cut off by Maggie.)

Maggie: Stop, Stop right there. (Lifting her head up.) This... What happened me was not your fault.

Bianca: But...

Maggie: (Puts her finger over her mouth.) But nothing. This is not your fault.

Frankie: She's is right you know. Which doesn't happen often. (Walking into the room.) You know it's not your fault either sis. (Sitting at the other end of the bed.) It's that bastard Jonathon's fault. I promise you he'll never hurt anyone I love again. (Looking up at Kendall who has walked up behind her.)

Maria: Knock, Knock. Can I check on the patient? How are you feeling?

Maggie: Eh. (Shrugs.)

Bianca: That's Maggie for she dealing. (Brushing her hand thought her wife's hair.)

Maria: And how are you? (Looking at Bianca.)

Bianca: Eh. (Shrugs.)

Maggie: That's Bianca for it hurts like hell. (Smiles at her.)

Frankie: Cute. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were the twins.

Maria: Kendall, Frankie do you mind if I talk to Bianca and Maggie for a second.

Kendall: Sure we'll be outside. Come on sweetie. (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: So what's with all the secrecy? (Still holding her side.)

Maria: Ok along with the rape kit. I made sure that I checked for all the STI's and they all came back negative. I also ran an AIDS tests, but I want you to come back in six months just standard.

Maggie: So what's the problem?

Maria: I also took some blood just to make sure. (Pauses.) Maggie you're pregnant.

Kendall: Sweetie what did you mean in there?

Frankie: About what? (Sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs.)

Kendall: About Jonathon not hurting anyone you love anymore.

Frankie: What would you say to getting married?

Kendall: Nice try Stone. Don't try and change the subject.

Frankie: (Smiles.) No really lets do it. I mean not do it but you know what I mean.

Kendall: Mary Francis Stone. (Looks at her.)

Frankie: Yes dear. (Smiles that Stone smiles.) I'm serious. (Getting down on one knee.)

Kendall: How romantic. (Sarcastically.) Not till you tell me.

Frankie: Damn it! (Gets up and starts to pace.)

Kendall: Honey did you? (Grabs her arm.)

Frankie: (Looking down at her.) God no. (Kneels in front of her.) I'd never do that to you. I love you to much. (Leans up to kiss her.)

Kendall: I love you to. (Pulling away.) Please tell me.

Frankie: (Stands up.) I didn't do it. (Sighs.) I was to late but I did see them. (Turning to look at her.)

Guy: Ryan what the hell were you thinking?

Ryan: The same as you two. He may have been my brother, but no women deserves that.

Guy: We need to find away out of this Frankie saw all of us leaving. I'm sure they'll be knocking on her door soon enough.

Bianca: What? (Taking her wife's hand.)

Maria: It seems even though he used protection it broke. You still have a few months to decide what you want to do. I'll leave you two alone.

Bianca: (Winces as she turns to look at her.) Honey?

Maggie: (Tearing up.) How could this happen to me?

Bianca: It's not your fault.

Maggie: Bianca we aren't ready for this. To have a baby.

Bianca: So you're keeping it?

Maggie: (Looking at her.) What else would I do? You don't want it?

Bianca: Oh sweetie. I want whatever you want. If you want it. (Pauses.) I guess we better start picking out baby names. (Smiles)

Maggie: Really?

Bianca: As far as I'm concerned this. (Touching her belly.) This baby is Montgomery-Stone thought and though. None of that SOB is gonna be part of our baby. I can't wait till our first born comes into this world. (Chuckles.) And they're gonna be the stubbornness kid in the world.

Maggie: Hey. (Slaps her arm.)

Bianca: But seriously. (Pushing a strand of hair behind her wife's ear.) You can't always predict what life's gonna throw at you. I sure a hell didn't think we would have our first born like this. But I can tell you that this baby is gonna have two loving mothers that love him or her very much. And you know what?

Maggie: What? (Wiping her tears away.)

Bianca: You are the love of my life. (Point to her.) And our baby (Touching her belly. ) will be a very close second. (Smiles and stands up to kiss her.)

Maggie: (Smiles.) You're amazing.

Bianca: Nah I'm just buttering you up so you won't send me on to many late night trips to the store for random items.

Maggie: You wouldn't do that? (Pouts.)

Bianca: I'd fly to the moon and back, if it would make you happy.

Maggie: Yay! (Smiles and claps her hands.) Don't stay to long. (Winks.)

Bianca: (Shakes her head.) Let me go find Maria and get your release papers. I love you. (Getting up.)

Maggie: Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something? (Points to her lips.)

Bianca: Right. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: Love you too. (Slaps her butt as she walks away.)

Bianca: You're so bad Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Walking out.)

Maggie: You know you love it. (Smiles and closes her eyes.)

Frankie: So again I asks. (Getting down on knee.) Kendall Hart will you marry me?

Kendall: Are you serious? (Tears in her eyes.) I swear to God Mary Francis that if this is just some ploy to keep me for testifying against you.

Frankie: I swear to you baby no ploy. I was gonna to this soon anyway. Just after what happened to Maggie makes me realize I'd do anything to keep you safe and that starts by making you my wife. If you'll have a bum like me. I don't have the ring yet but…. (Pauses.) Hold on. (Reaching into get her wallet from her jacket.) Um… When we were little Maggie and I used to collect the prizes form the cracker jack boxes. (Taking out the ring.) One day she got the prize. Since she had gotten the last prize she let me have this one. (Chuckles.) She said "You can only have this only if you give it to the love of you life one day." (Bring the ring into Kendall's view.)

Kendall: (Tears in her eyes.) She already knew?

Frankie: Yeah. (Smiles.) So Kendall Hart will you marry me?

Kendall: Yes! (Smiling though tears.) I would love nothing more to be your wife Mary Francis Stone.

Frankie: Yes?

Kendall: Yes. (Smiles.)

Frankie: (Chuckles as she puts the ring on.) You don't know how happy you've made me. (Kisses her.)

Kendall: I think I do stud. (Smiles.) If it's half as happy as I am. I think I do.

Frankie: (Laughs and picks her up and spins her around.) I'm getting married.

Kendall: (Laughs.) We've getting married. (Leans down to kiss her.)

**Knock, Knock**

Ryan: Erica open up.

Jackson: (Opening the door.) Ryan what the hell is going on?

Ryan: Jack we need Erica, tell her it's about Maggie and Bianca..

Erica: What about my daughter and daughter-in-law? (Coming out of the bed room.)

TBC…Coming up.

You did what?

Frankie Stone We some Questions for you.

We have some news.

I once again apologize for the delay. I'll try to update sooner if school doesn't kill me first.


	20. I killed him

I own nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 20** _I killed him._

Bianca: What's all the noise about? (Walking out of Maggie's room.)

Frankie: Well you sister here is going to make an honest woman out of me. (Smiles with her arm wrapped around her.)

Bianca: What? (Smiling.)

Kendall: She asked me to marry her. I would say welcome her to the family but..

Frankie: You Kane's like to keep it in the family. (Chuckles.) You guys chat it up I'm gonna check on Maggie.

Kendall: Ok sweetie. I love you. (Leaning to kiss her.)

Frankie: Love you too. (Whispers in her ear.) I'll she you just how much later. (Which cause her to blushes.)

Bianca: Bye Frankie. (Smiles with her arms crossed.) So where is it let me see it. (Grabbing her let hand.)

Kendall: Chill baby sis. I don't have it yet it was kinda spontaneous. (Smiles.) But I love her so... (Trails off.) So how's Maggie?

Bianca: She's dealing. Umm if you guys want to follow us home... Umm we have something to tell you. (Sighs.)

Kendall: What.. What is it Bianca? You can tell me.

Bianca: I know it's just it's not really mine to tell. It's sorta good and bad news however you want to put it. (Running her hand though her hair.) But that'll be explained later. Ok I have to find Maria so I can get my beautiful wife out of here. Oh Kendall do you think you can head of to our house now instead of we we leave and get that bed out of there I don't want her having any bad memories.

Kendall: Sure no problem. I'll get Frankie and we'll take care of it. (Smiles and walks into walks towards Maggie's room.)

Maggie: (Now sitting up in her bed.) What!

Frankie: (Smiles) Yup it's official Mags in a few months all be off the market for good.

Maggie: That's great Frankie. (Hugs her.) I'm so throwing you a bachlorette party.

Kendall: I think myself and your wife. (Pointing to Maggie.) Are gonna have a problem with that.

Maggie: Nonsense. (Laughs.) What are sisters for it not bacholrette parties. Hell Bianca will get to throw one for you.

Kendall: And it is vastly different from definition of the bachlorette party.

Maggie: (Smiles.) Only by this much. (Holing her thumb and forefinger inches part from each other.)

Kendall: Sure they will be. (Laughs.) Hey sweetie I have to run an errand. Wanna come.

Frankie: Well now that you ask. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Maggie: Eww just go. Go get out of here I'll see you later. Me and Binks have some news.

Kendall: She told me. Well not told me.

Maggie: Yeah. (Looking down.)

Kendall: We'll see you later than. (Taking Frankie's hand.)

Maggie: Ok.

Frankie: See ya Mags.

Maggie: Yeah and congratulation on the engagement.

Frankie: Thanks. (Smiles as she and Kendall walk out.)

Ryan: See that's the thing. We don't know if we can tell you.

Erica: One of you tell me. (Looking at each of them.) Ryan? Leo? David?

Leo: (Sighing.) Maggie was... She was rapped.

Erica: What? (Becoming frantic.) Who?

David: Jonathon Lavery.

Erica: I'll kill him.

David: (Clearing is throat.) To late. It's done that's why we need your help.

Erica: Ok, but how's Maggie?

Leo: Last we heard she's fine.

Erica: So why do you need my help?

Leo: You swear not to breathe a word?

Erica: I swear.

Ryan: Cause I killed him.

Erica: You killed your own brother?

Ryan: (Nodding.) Yes. He wasn't my brother. not anymore.

David: The sick son of bitch deserved it.

Ryan: So will you help me?

Erica: Let me make a few calls. (Walking out of the room.)

Leo: You know I don't think he was working alone.

David: I know the bastared wasn't smart enough.

Ryan: Let me talk to Erin. I'm sure she knows something. (Pulling out her phone.)

Erin: Yes! (Breathing labored.) Right there.

**Ring, Ring**

Erin: Son of a bitch.

Simone: Don't get it baby. (Leaning down to kiss her.)

Erin: (Trying to calm her breathing.) It could be about Maggie. (Panting as she picks up the phone.) Hello?

Ryan: Erin? Why are you out of breath?

Simone: I'll be right back. (Kissing her as she gets up.)

Erin: K. (Watching her naked girlfriend grab a sheet and wrapping it around her.)

Ryan: Oh my good Erin I'm so sorry. (Blushing.)

Erin: (Sitting up she focused her attention back on Ryan.) What? (Running her hand though her hair.) It's fine. What's up?

Ryan: Umm I don't know if you can tell me but did you find out who was helping Jon?

Erin: Um a guy named Michael Cambais. He was pissed because he thinks that they caused his girlfriends death.

Ryan: This guy is a whack job.

Erin: Your telling me.

Ryan: Any idea where he is?

Erin: No, last checked was he's moving up this way. Why I don't know. Ryan you're not planning on taking the law into your on hands are you?

Ryan: No. (Lying.) I just want know why he's after the girls.

Erin: Just be careful Ryan.

Ryan: I will. Ok thanks for the info.

Erin: No problem. And Ry?

Ryan: Yeah?

Erin: I love you.

Ryan: I love you too. (Hangs up.)

Simone: So where were we? (Crawling up her body.)

Erin: Right about here. (In between kisses.)

Bianca: Maggie you ready sweetie. (Shaking her lightly when she she's she has fallen asleep.)

Maggie: (Mumbles.) Five more minutes.

Bianca: Come on sweetie. It's check out time. Your nine months of pampering begins now.

Maggie: (Smiles.) Only nine months. (As her eyes flutter open.)

Bianca: (Laughs.) What am I gonna do with you Stone.

Maggie: Love me. (Smiles as she helps Bianca helps her up.)

Bianca: You're in luck. I already do. (Kisses her.) Let's go home.

Maggie: Lead the way my dear. (Smiles.)

Erica: The plane is waiting and on board with be your new identity. Good luck Ryan be safe.

Ryan: Thank you.

Erica: No thanks needed I know you'll do anything to protect my daughter and her wife. And anyone that does the same I'm more than willing to help them. (She says as he walks out the door.)

Michael: I guess when you want things done you've got to do them yourself.

Pilot: Mr. Cambais we're making our decent.

Michael: Thanks Rusty. It's night for to young ladies to meet their demise.

Tbc…Coming up

BAM tells Frankie and Kendall.

Danger around the corner.

Maggie he's dead.


	21. And So it Begins

I own nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 21** _So It Begins_

Walking though the airport Ryan spotted Michael walking though the terminal.

Ryan: Son of bitch. (Looking from under is baseball cap.) Hey!

Michael: (Turning around.) No autographs today. (Right before he was knocked down.)

Ryan: You son of a bitch. Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you come here?

Michael: Oh you're going down buddy. (Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.)

Ryan: As long as you go down with me. (Though clenched teeth.) Get up. Get up right now asshole.

Michael: I suppose you're taking the law into your own hands. (Slowing getting up.)

Ryan: Just get up. (Pushing them towards the gate.) Your not going anywhere near them. Now get your ass on that plane.

Bianca: Are you ok sweetie? (Driving.)

Maggie: I'm fine what about you? You're the one who was in a car accident. How did you get them you to discharge you so soon? (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: I'm Bianca Montgomery-Stone I've got my ways. (Smiles as she glances at her.)

Maggie: Sure you do. (Smiles. Sighing she stared out the window.) We're gonna have a baby. (Placing her hand over her belly.) Do you thinks gonna be like him?

Bianca: (Not even giving it a second thought.) No. This is your baby.

Maggie: Our baby. (Looking at her.)

Bianca: (Smiles.) Right our baby. And he or she is gonna be nothing like him. Their gonna have your eyes, your hair, your smile, your laugh everything I love about you sweetie.

Maggie: I think you're a tad bit biased Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I think that's allowed I am your wife you know.

Maggie: I know. (Chuckles.) I could never forget. (Smiles as Bianca pull up to their house.)

Bianca: Welcome home sweetie. (Opening the door.)

Maggie: Can we… we stay down here for a while? I don't want to go up there. (Tear running down her cheek.)

Bianca: (Wiping the tear away.) Of course.

Frankie: No worries sis. (As she came down the stairs holding Kendall's hand.) Only thing that is up there are the things that reminder you of my sister in law here. (Punching Bianca in the shoulder.) Right Bianca-la?

Maggie: Frankie! (Looking at her sister.)

Frankie: (Chuckles.) Some things don't change. (Sitting down on the couch.) So sis you gonna be my maid of honor or best man or whatever it would be?

Maggie: You sure know how to ask a girl. (Sitting down next to her.) Sure why not.

Frankie: Awesomeness. (Putting her arm around her sister.) Things are gonna be alright Mags. You've got a beautiful wife and I've got a gorgeous fiancée.

Maggie: (Turning her head to look at her.) How come yours is gorgeous?

Frankie: I mean look at her. (Pointing to the girls who were in the kitchen.)

Maggie: No way mine is way hotter. (Looking at her wife.) Look at her. Head to toe on fire.

In the kitchen Kendall and Bianca were getting something to drinking.

Bianca: Do you believe them? They sound like a couple of guys comparing the size of their muscles.

Kendall: Yeah kinda pointless though, we both know I'm hotter. (She said walking out.)

Bianca: Uh! Kendall! (Following her.)

Kendall: Oh come on Binks you know it's true. I'm hotter and Frankie's hotter. (Sitting on her lap before handing her, her drink.) Face it we're just the hotter couple.

Bianca: Kendall do you know how ridiculous you sound? They're twins for Gods sakes (Handing Maggie her drink.)

Kendall: Exactly and mine is hotter.

Maggie: Baby are you gonna let her talk about me like that? (Whining.)

Bianca: (Sitting down next to her.) Don't worry honey bear you're still the sexiest woman in the world to me. (Softly kissing her on the lips.)

Maggie: (Poking her tongue out at her sister.) Told you.

Bianca: Who's up for take out?

Maggie: (Out of nowhere.) Thank you guys.

Bianca: For what sweetie?

Maggie: Helping me forget. (Sighing.)

Frankie: No problem sis. (Smiles.) Now quit whining about me being hotter and go pick out a movie.

Maggie: Bianca! (Whines as she gets up.)

Bianca: Quit being mean.

Maggie: Yeah! (Walking over to her wife.)

Bianca: Hey sweetie want to tell them about little Maggie? (Putting the phone down after she make the call.)

Maggie: Do you? (Just as the door bell rings.)

Kendall: I got it. (Going to answer the door.) Um I don't think it's a good time.

Erin: We come in peace. Just want to see how Maggie is I know you might not be happy with my family right now but, I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart.

Maggie: It's ok come in Erin. I think you should hear this too. (Sitting down on the couch Bianca without hesitating sat down next to her and took her hand in her own.) Um. I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. (Running her hand though her hair with her free hand.) Um I'm pregnant.

Michael: You'll never get away with this.

Ryan: See that's were you're wrong pal. I already have. Whatever you know about me doesn't exist anymore. I'm dead just like you.

Michael: (Chuckles.) That's were you're wrong. I had men all over that airport.

Ryan: Lucky for me you'll be dead and pardon the cliché and swimming with the fishes. When that time comes.

Michael: Bravo (Clapping his hands.) I guess you thought of everything huh?

Ryan: Un like you I have friends. I hate what I had to do to my brother but he hurt someone I loved so he had to pay just like you.

Michael: So noble but I don't know if anyone told you but kindheartedness is dead.

Ryan: You caused hurt to the people I love and even if I don't ever see them again I'll go on living my life knowing that you're not living yours. (Pulling out a gun.)

Michael: I see we've up the stakes. Who will win in this game of stand off? (Pulling out his own gun.) The real question is are you as dumb as your brother?

Ryan: I guess you'll find out. (As they stare each other down. Suddenly a gun went off and two men went down. Only the one that survived will ever know what happened that day.)

Silence can be a very loud sound when you're high in the air.

Kendall: What?

Erin: Jonathan? (Not really a question, cause she already knew.) Maggie I'm so sorry if I had just gotten to you in time.

Maggie: It's not your fault. We just want to let you know that we are keeping it. We just want to let you know that as far as we are concerned this is not Jon's baby I don't want him involved but were not gonna stop you from being aunt Erin.

Erin: Thank you Maggie. And you can be damn sure he wont come near him or her.

Maggie: You can't control life but with Bianca and the rest of the family we can make sure he doesn't.

Bianca: (Giving Erin a look in which she nodded to show she understood.) Honey. Jonathon's dead.

Maggie: (Letting it sink in.) What?

Erin: He was found this morning.

Maggie: Do… Do they know? (Holding on to Bianca's hand.)

Erin: No. But the investigation is under way.

Maggie: Would I be a bad person if I didn't care if they found the killer. (Tear in her eye.) Unless. (Looking at Bianca.)

Bianca: No sweetie you're not. And No I did I was in that accident. Solid alibi,

Kendall: Frankie didn't do it either, she was going to but I stopped her.

Frankie: I got it. (Going to the door.) It's the food. (Taking money out of her pocket.) Thanks guy keep the change.

Maggie: So what happens now?

Erin: Well I don't think the police are gonna need you anymore since the suspect is dead. (Feeling Simone arm around her waist.)

Maggie: So it's over?

Erin: Yeah. (Nodding her head.) So I guess we'll let you get back to what you're doing. (Standing up.)

Maggie: No stay looks like my wife has order enough food for an army. (Winking at Bianca.)

Simone: Only if you're sure.

Bianca: Oh you better stay Maggie Stone doesn't invite people to for dinner very often.

Maggie: Who's this Maggie Stone? (Getting up.)

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Oh right sorry. Maggie Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: And don't you forget it. (Kissing her on the cheek. As the door bell rings.)

Bianca: Man we're just a revolving door. (Opening the door.) Mom!

Erica: Don't "Mom" Me. You're telling me that neither one of my daughters had the decency to call me I had to find out from Leo and David.

Bianca: Mom I'm sorry we've just got back.

Erica: (Ignoring her comment.) Where is my daughter-in-law?

Maggie: In here Erica. And don't blame Bianca she's been kinda busy taking care of me and her own injuries.

Erica: I'm just glad you're ok. I'm gonna get you the best doctors to take care of you and my grandbaby.

Maggie: That's not necessary Erica.

Erica: Non-sense. My grandchild will have nothing less.

Maggie: Erica really.. (Cut off by Bianca.)

Bianca: Hey mom Kendall's engaged.

Erica: What? To who?

Frankie: That would be me Mrs. Kane. (Walking out of the kitchen.)

Erica: You?

Frankie: Yes.

Erica: (Looking her up and down.) Hmm.. Frankie Stone wants to marry my daughter.

Frankie: Yes ma'ma I do? (Swallows hard.) I was gonna do this before I asked her but what happened to my sister showed me that anything can happen. And I want to be able to everything in my power to protect her. So Mrs. Kane would you allow me to have you daughter's hand in marriage.

Erica: Ok first don't every call me "ma'ma again.

Frankie: (Smiles.) Ok.

Erica: So my question for you is are prepared to give my daughter everything she wants and needs?

Frankie: That and then some. (Looks at Kendall.)

Erica: Well I've just got one thing to say to you. Welcome to the family. (As she hugs her.) I always knew you had a thing for my daughter. And I couldn't ask for to better people for my girls.

Frankie: Thanks ma'ma and promise you and her that I will never hurt her.

Erica: (Clears her throat.) Yes well I don't know who this "ma'ma" is but I but you're future mother-in-law wants to know if you have a date, and time.

Frankie: Umm… (looks at Kendall for help.)

Maggie: (Laughs.) And so it begins.

TBC…Coming up.

1 year later

The wedding

Ok guys one more chapter and the epilogue


	22. The Wedding Part I

I own nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

Ok here's part I of the weeding

**Chapter 22** _The Wedding Part I_

**……1 Year Later**

Maggie: If I didn't know any better. I'd say that your wedding is bigger then mine was. (She said looking around the church.)

Frankie: I doubt that Mags. (Smiles at her.)

Bianca: As sad as it is she right. (Walking in.)

Maggie: Hey little guy. (Smiles at their son.) And how is our baby boy?

Bianca: (Smiles.) Oh he just wanted to give mommy a big sloppy kiss before he went to grandma's. (Smiles)

Maggie: Come here little guy. (Taking the squirming boy out of his mama arms.) Did you have fun with mama today? (Kissing him on the cheek.)

Bianca: Yeah he did had all the girls all over him. He's a real ladies man. Aren't you Bryant Christopher. (Ticking his belly.)

Maggie: Is mama right Bryant? (As he coos.) Are the ladies all over you? (Kissing him on the forehead.) We're gonna miss you little guy. You gonna be good for grandma. (As he gives her a toothless grin.)

Bianca: I think that's a yes. (Chuckles.)

Frankie: Looks like my nephew got that Stone charm already. Look at all that hair. Definitely gonna drive the ladies crazy. (Smiles.)

Erica: I believe I'm supposed to be picking up my grandson. (As she walked into the church.) There he is. (As Maggie hands him over.)

Maggie: Be good for Grammy ok. (Kisses him on the head.) Bye-bye. (Waving at him.)

Bianca: Bye little guy. (Kissing him on the head also.) See ya later mom. (Hugging her before she leaves.) Why does it fell like our pre wedding again.

Maggie: Maybe because it's our sisters who are getting married and they don't want to be alone. (Pulling her into her arms.) The doctors have given me a clean bill. She said a didn't need to come anymore unless I wanted to.

Bianca: (Running her hand though her hair.) And do you want to?

Maggie: No. (Smiles.) I can truly say I'm over what happened. The nightmares are gone and you and Bryant helped me. (Smiles.) I love are family and maybe one day when Bryant is older and we're out of school we can add.

Bianca: White picket fence and all. (Sighs.) So much has changed we're on year number two of our marriage, your sister came back.

Maggie: We have a beautiful baby boy. (Smiles)

Bianca: No we can't for get him. (Smiles.) He'll probably crawling soon and everything.

Maggie: Yeah. (Taking her hand.) I love you Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles as she tilts her head to kiss her.)

Bianca: I love you Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Frankie: Alright you love birds this is a church not your bedroom. (Coming form the back of the church.) Time to let her go for the night Bianca-la the Magster is all mine.

Maggie: Frankie! (Looking at her.)

Frankie: Oh hush and come on. (Pulling her out of the church.) Take care of my girl Binks.

Bianca: You take care of mine. (Yelling after them.) Tomorrows gonna be great. (Walking out.)

Guy: Mr. Rivers the package will arrive in the morning. Will you be needing anything else?

River: No Martin that is all.

IPilot: Mr. Lavery. (The co pilot said running into the back)

Ryan: I'm all right the bullet just grazed my arm. (Getting up her walked over to the fallen Michael.) Guess I was not only smarter but a better shot. (Kicking the gun.)/I

Martin: So why is it so important that got there by tomorrow Mr. Rivers?

Mr. Rivers: Please Martin it's Elliot. It's because my brother changed there lives but I made sure that they had a chance at a new beginning.

Frankie: Maggie I can't do this. (Pacing back and forth.) I'm gonna screw it up. I got the perfect woman and I'm gonna blow it.

Maggie: Frankie, Frankie, Frankie! (Yelling her who had finally stopped pacing.) Thank you. Now do you trust me?

Frankie: With my life. (Looking at her sister.)

Maggie: Than believe me when I say this. You're not gonna screw up. You could do anything and she'll still love you. Sorry to tell you this kid but once a Kane is latched on you ain't never getting then off. Even though me and Binks did break up for a while, she was so far in my system their was no way I was gonna be able to live without her. (Looking at her sister who was now sitting beside her.)

Frankie: I wish I could have been there.

Maggie: Next time you will be. Don't tell anybody but, I'm gonna ask her to remarry me soon. (Seeing her look.) I know you may think I'm crazy but, I love her that much I want to make what we have stronger. With the baby and all, I want to make those same promises to both of them.

Frankie: I man you're such a sap. Am I gonna be like this after I get married.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Well the love of your life can change you without even knowing it. Finding that love is rare and when you do you'll do everything to protect them. Someone tries to hurt them, they'll have to go though you first. And wait till those kids come along. (Chuckles.) You're gonna be so whipped, in a good way of course.

Frankie: Of course. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: But you get this feeling as if you're invincible. You would die for them as long as they got to live.

Frankie: Wow.

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Mags, I want that feeling.

Maggie: It's the best feeling in the world.

Frankie: I haven't told Kendall this but I want a huge family. At least five kids I want our kids to grow up together. For us to spend Christmases and Thanksgivings and any other holiday together. I want us to go on family vacations. (Laughs.) I want us to do all the cheesy stuff we see on TV.

Maggie: Well you're half way there. Once you say "I do." all you have to do is pop out those kids.

Frankie: Oh no. I saw what you went though.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) What that was nothing.

Frankie: (Laughs.) I don't think that cup of ice you threw at me was nothing. And I got off easy. Poor Binks you knocked her out cold with that uppercut. She almost missed little guys birth.

Maggie: (Laughs.) Oh come that was and accident and you know it. (Looks that the time.) Whoa you better get in bed big day today.

Frankie: Thanks Maggie. For everything. (Hugging her.)

Maggie: Hey what are sisters for. (Smiles.) I'm gonna go say good night to Binks and then check on Bryant.

Frankie: Ok good night Mags. (Walking upstairs.)

Maggie: Night. (As she goes to pick up the phone. (She sat down as she waited for her wife to answer.)

Bianca: Hello?

Maggie: Hey baby. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Hey I was gonna call you.

Maggie: Great minds. (Smiles.) How's Kendall.

Bianca: I finally got her to go to sleep. She's a mess pretty much how I was. (Smiles.) And how's your twin.

Maggie: Like me but I was here to clam her down.

Bianca: That's good. (Comfortable silence.)

Maggie and Bianca: I miss you.

Maggie: (Laughs.) Well aren't we a pair.

Bianca: Yeah no kidding. It's only a couple of hours.

Maggie: Yeah. Well it's a good thing we're not getting married.

Bianca: Why?

Maggie: Cause I can give a long kiss good morning without breaking tradition.

Bianca: Oh yeah. And you're planning to do that?

Maggie: Hell YES! I love Frankie but I think I love those soft lips of yours more. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Don't start what you can't finish Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Who said I wasn't gonna finish?

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: Just like that only a little louder. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Mary Margaret.

Maggie: Ok, ok. It's not like we haven't done it before.

Bianca: True but not with our sister 3 feet away.

Maggie: Good point. You own me Montgomery.

Bianca: Yes and I will pay in full. Since mom is gonna be watching Bryant after the wedding. But we both better get to sleep or we're gonna have two unhappy sisters. So I'll see you tomorrow. Ok. I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. Night baby.

Bianca: Night. (Smiling as she hung up.)

Hearing her hang up Maggie called her mother and father in-law.

Jackson: Hi Maggie.

Maggie: Hey Jackson. I was just calling to see how little guy was doing.

Jackson: (Chuckles.) You know Maggie contrary to belief this is not the first time me and Erica have watched him.

Maggie: I know it's just he's our first born. So how many times has she called?

Jackson: Oh only four. (Smiles.) Just look at it this way he'll be the handsomest ring barrier walking down the aisle with his mothers tomorrow that's only if they both get some sleep.

Maggie: I got it. I can take a hint. I'm going to bed now. (Laughs.) Night Jack.

Jackson: Night sweetheart. (Hangs up.)

Heading up the stairs Maggie laid down in bed rolling over she drifted off the sleep with her wife and son on her mind. The next morning couldn't come soon enough.

Stretching Kendall smiled the day was off to a good start the sun was shining and she was getting married. Turning to the sound of her cell seeing the name on the caller id made her smile widen.

Kendall: Hello? (Smiling.)

Frankie: I'm looking her a Kendall Hart.

Kendall: No one here of that goes by that name.

Frankie: Hmmm. Damn I was hoping to catch her. Tell her that I'm getting married today.

Kendall: Really? Me too. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Who's the lucky girl?

Kendall: Well she's about five one dirty blonde hair. The most gorgeous eyes.

Frankie: Wow she sounds hot.

Kendall: She is and you'll never believe this she been in love with me since she was little.

Frankie: Wow sounds like this girl's whipped.

Kendall: Nah just in love like me.

Frankie: (Smiles.) For the rest of my life. So are you ready to become my wife?

Kendall: Yes I can't believe it's here. But I think I better get off this phone before Nazi Binks comes in here you'd think it was her wedding day.

Frankie: Well she is a Kane.

Kendall: What that's supposed it me Ms. Stone?

Frankie: Why so formal? We're getting married today.

Kendall: And that's the only thing that is gonna save you from that comment today. But the honeymoon you're mine.

Frankie: (Purrs.) Oooh can't wait. (Smiles.) Ok I'll see you in a few baby. I love you.

Kendall: I love you too. (Smiles as she hangs up.)

TBC...Coming up

The Wedding Part II


	23. The Wedding Part II

I own nothing the characters of AMC belong to ABC. This is just my imagination running wild.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 23** _The Wedding Part II_

Already at the church Frankie was pacing while Maggie was trying to get her to calm down once again.

Frankie: Maggie I can't do this.

Maggie: Shut up yes you can. Now get ready I'm gonna see if my boy is her yet. (She said walking out the door bumping into Erica with Bryant.) There's my boy. (Smiles as she takes him,.) Are you ready for your Aunt Frankie's wedding. (As he coo in her arms.) Was he good?

Erica: Perfect angel. (Smiles.) Have you seen Bianca yet? (Seeing the look on her face.) I guess not.

Maggie: No I haven't. Not dis to Frankie or Kendall but she's gonna be the most beautiful looking woman here today.

Bianca: I believe you're just a bit bias Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles as she come from behind her.)

Maggie: I have a right to be. (Turns to kiss her.) Morning.

Bianca: Morning how's little guy? (Looking in her arms.) Fast asleep I see. (Kissing him on his forehead.)

Frankie: (From her room in the church.) Maggie I need your help now.

Maggie: Duties calls. (Handing Bryant to Bianca.) And I'll see you to at the beginning of that aisle.

Bianca: Can't wait. (Kisses her one more time before she walks away.) Well mom we better go Kendall's gonna need both of us.

Jackson: And I'll take little guy so he can get his tux's on. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Thanks you. (Kissing him on his cheek as she walks away with Erica.)

The time was upon them hours had past. It was time for their wedding guests were seated. The flower girl had just walked down the aisle now it was time for Maggie and Bianca with Little Bryant. Meeting her Maggie thought she was gonna pass out.

Maggie: You look beautiful.

Bianca: So do you. (Smiles. And right on cue Bryant began to stir.) And you look handsome to Bryant.

Maggie: That's our cue. (Taking her hand as they began to walk down the aisle.)

Frankie being Frankie took the role of the man but instead if a black tux she had a white one on, and she was waiting at the end of the aisle with David having walked her down earlier.

Maggie: Breathe. (Maggie said as she walked to Frankie's side.)

Frankie: Thanks. You might have to remind me to do that again. (Whispers to her as the wedding march begins and everyone in the church stands.)

Then it happens she sees her bride to be. Getting ready to walk her down the aisle. Everything was become surreal as the began to move there way. She was still in daze when she heard her fiancée tell her to breathe. Taking a deep breath she heard the Minster begin.

Minster: Dearly beloved we're gather here today to celebrate the union of Kendall Hart and Frankie Stone. And if there is anyone here that has just cause why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold you're peace. (Pauses.) Ok Kendall and Frankie have written their own vows Kendall would you like to go first.

Kendall: Yes. Cause I know I'll never make it though mine if she goes first. (As they all share a laugh.) Where to start. Hmmm… I just use to think that you we're my sisters best friend that bugged me a lot. But somewhere down the line you grew on me. (Tearing up.) Then you died and you were gone. I never thought I'd get the chance to know the woman that is standing in front of me. (As Frankie reaches up an wipes a tear from her face.) And then you can back to me. (Smiles though her tears.) And in true Stone form you came back from the dead and swept me off my feet. I'm glad you did because I would have missed out on my one and only true love. I love you sweetheart thank you for making me so happy, I promise to make you happy everyday for the rest of our lives. (Crying now.)

Minster: Frankie.

Frankie: Man I have to follow that. (Wiping her tears away.) Ok here goes. While having a talk with someone who shall remain nameless during on of my classic Stone freak outs they said that I could screw this up. And I could do just about anything and you'll still love me. (Chuckles.) Then they said sorry to tell you this kid but once a Kane is latched on you ain't never getting them off. (Which caused both Bianca and Kendall to look at Maggie who shrugged and mouth what.) But what that said to me that stood out was when you find the love of your life they can change your life without you knowing it. And that's what you did all those years ago even though I may have seemed like your little sisters creepy best fiend. (Chuckles as she looks at their hands.) I love you baby and when we start our family I want that felling of being invincible that Maggie said she had in our conversation. (Squeezing her eyes tight.) Sorry Mags.

Maggie: That's ok Bianca was going get it out of me later anyway. (Shrugs as the church laughs.)

Frankie: (Smiles.) I love you with all my heart and I will for the rest my life. (Reaching up and cupping her cheek.)

Minster: May I have the rings? (As Bianca bring over a sleeping Bryant.) Thanks you. (Taking one and handing it to Kendall.) Kendall do you take Mary Francis Stone to be your lawfully wedded wife to have, and to hold in sickness and in health for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?

Kendall: I do. (Smiling though her tears as she places the ring on her finger.)

Minster: And Frankie do you take Kendall Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife to have, and to hold in sickness, and in health for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?

Frankie: (Smiles.) I do. (Placing her ring on her finger.)

Minster: Now by the power vested in me I now pounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride. (As Frankie leans in.) Ladies and gentlemen Mrs. And Mrs. Frankie Stone. (As they turn and face them and walk down the alias and out to the limo.)

As soon as she shut the door Frankie was showed with kisses.

Frankie: I take it you're happy Mrs. Stone. (As she is pushed back against the seat.)

Kendall: More then you can imagine. (Kissing her on the lips.)

Frankie: (Smiles into the kiss.) Don't you think we should save this for the honeymoon? (Feeling her jacket being pulled off.)

Kendall: Well Mrs. Stone we've got time.

Frankie: True (As she kisses her neck.) But I want our first time making love as a married couple to be special not in the back of a limo.

Kendall: I knew I loved you for some reason. (Smiles as she kisses her.)

Bianca: So we latch on? (Watching Maggie play with their son as the wait for Frankie and Kendall to arrive.)

Maggie: (Not looking up Maggie knew this was gonna come sooner or later she just hope for later.) Not in a bad way baby. You know how I get. (Finally looking up from a giggling Bryant.)

Bianca: Yeah but that's not the part that got to me. (Looking in her eyes.) Me and Bryant make you invincible?

Looking up Maggie gave her that smile that could make her weak in the knees every time. Leaning into her she places a soft kiss on her lips.

Maggie: Absolutely. (Smiles as she pulls away.)

Bianca: Oh keep laying it on Stone you'll get extra lucky tonight. (As the Dj announces Frankie's and Kendall's arrival.)

They made their way to there table where toast here made. Cake was severed and now it was time for their first dance as a married couple.

Frankie: May I have this dance Mrs. Stone. (Holing out her hand.)

Kendall: Always. (Taking her hand.)

_Would I walk through fire. Just to be with you, to be with you, yeah_

Kendall: You know. (Wrapping her arms around her neck.) It's to bad no one knows what a big softy you are.

Frankie: (Smiles as she pulls her closer.) What are you talking about? (Running her hand up and down her back.)

Kendall: You know exactly what I'm talking about. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Oh you mean this song?

_Would I cross an ocean. Just to hold you, yeah. Would I give up all I have_

Kendall: Out of all the songs you picked this one. (Playing in her wife's hair.)

Frankie: Why what can I say I've got good taste. (Capturing her lips in a kiss.)

_To see you smile, to see you smile. Would I walk through hell. And not think twice_

Kendall: Yes you do. (Pulling back.) Tough on the outside but on the inside you're my big soft Frankie Bear.

Frankie: And don't you forget it.

_Baby I would, Baby I will. Baby I'll do that gladly_

Kendall: I love you.

Frankie: I love you too Mrs. Stone.

Kendall: Mmm I love the sound of that.

_Be all you need. Do anything, to make you happy._

Frankie: I do too. I meant everything I said to day.

Kendall: I know sweetie. (Running her hands though her hair.)

_Baby I could, Baby I can. Do anything you ask me. Baby I can, Baby I could. Baby I would, I would._

Frankie: You know if you don't stop that I might not make it much longer. And we just got here. (Smiles.)

Kendall: (Chuckles.) Sorry I forgot what that does to you when I do that.

_Would I be the harbor always there for you, Right there for you, baby._

Frankie: Baby everything you do drives me crazy. In a good way of course. (Smiles.) So kids how many do you want?

Kendall: That depends Mrs. Stone how many you talking?

Frankie: Five or more.

_Would I be the shelter that would shield you, yeah Would I be the loving light to light your way, To light your way honey._

Kendall: Five! (Looking at her shocked.)

Frankie: Or more.

Kendall: You really want a big family Stone don't you?

Frankie: That's all I've every wanted with you.

Kendall: (Sighing.) You know what you just said. You said with me.

Frankie: Yeah, it's always been you baby. (Pushing a strand of her curly hair behind ear.) No mater who I was with you were always on my mind. Even before I go my memory back their was always something missing.

_And would I defend you with my life._

Kendall: You never cease to amaze me Stone. (As Frankie wipes a tear from her eyes.) Ok you want a big family you got it sweetie. (Smiles though her tears.)

Frankie: You are the best if ever. You know Maggie said I was gonna be whipped… (Cut off.)

Kendall: She did what? (Looking over at her sister in law.)

_Baby I would, (I would) baby I will (I will) Baby I'll do that gladly._

Frankie: (Turning her wife's head back to her.) In a good way baby. That's were the whole invincible thing came in. Saying that once the kids come that anyone that tries to hurt you or the kids that they would have come though me first. And she's right, no one will hurt you not even me.

Kendall: You got the girl Stone you can tone down that sweetie talking.

Frankie: All for you sweetie. I thought once you're having the babies I'm gonna need all the back up sweet talk I can get.

Kendall: (Playfully pushing her.) What am I gonna do with you Stone? (Smiles.)

_Be all you need Do anything, to make you happy_

Frankie: Love me for the rest on my life.

Kendall: (Rolls her eyes they continues to dance.) Oh if I must. (Leaning down to kiss her.)

_Baby I could, baby. I can Do anything you ask me. Baby I can, baby I could. Baby I would._

Frankie: I don't know if I told you this. But you're amazing kisser.

Kendall: You not half bad you're self Stone.

Frankie: You know what I think it's time for us to call everyone else out to dance.

Kendall: Really? Why is that?

Frankie: Cause when you're in the room or my arms no one else exist.

Kendall: You know you're already getting lucky night Stone right. (Leaning her forehead on hers.) That's given.

Frankie: I counting on it. (Winks as she give the signal to the Dj that the other can join.)

_I'll keep you from the cold I'll be there to hold you. And if tears should find your eyes, your eyes._

Maggie: Hey sis can I cut in?

Frankie: Sure no problem. (As Bianca walks up at the same time.) I'll just dance with you're wife. (Smiling at Bianca.)

Maggie: Don't try any thing funny. Keep those hands above the waist.

Frankie: I would say same thing to you my wife is hotter.

Bianca: Not this again. (Rolling her eyes as she dances with Frankie.)

Maggie: So not. Are you blind? Have you seen that? (Pointing to her butt.)

Bianca: Maggie!

Frankie: No cause I was to busy looking at that. (Pointing to Kendall's butt.) And those. (Points to her breasts.)

Kendall: Frankie!

_I would be the one to dry them, be the one to dry them. I would risk it all and give it all to you Baby I.…_

Maggie: Ok, clearly hers are bigger. (Pointing to Bianca's breast.)

Frankie: I don't think so.

Bianca: Mary Margaret.

Kendall: Mary Francis. (Says at the same time as Kendall.)

Maggie: Sorry. (Putting her head down.)

Frankie: Sorry. (Putting her head down.)

Bianca: (Smiles.) Clearly mine are bigger.

Kendall: (Smiles.) Yes clearly. (Nodding her head.)

_Baby I would, I would. Baby I will, I will. Baby I'll do that gladly I'll be all you need, I'll do anything to. Make you happy._

Maggie: (Smiles and look at her sister.) I do believe we lucked of Frankie.

Frankie: (Nods her head in agreement.) Yup we sure did. (Winks at her wife.)

Bianca: So were are you guys heading for you're honeymoon?

Kendall: Oh we didn't tell you? We're going to Iceland.

Maggie: Sweet, you'll have to tell us how it is we want to go there one day. (Smiles.)

_Baby I could, (I could) Baby I can (I can) Anything you ask me Baby I can, Baby I could, Baby I would._

Frankie: You just make sure you take care of that nephew of ours while we're gone. Remember what we talk about? (Seeing her nod her head.) Done deal. (Smiles.)

Kendall: What exactly did you talk about?

Bianca: Yeah? (Looking between the twins.)

Maggie: If we tell you…

Frankie: We'd have to kill you. (Finishing her sentence.)

Maggie: And we love you to much for that. (As they both give those Stone grins.)

_Do anything you ask me. Baby I can, Baby I could, Baby I would. I'll do anything for you girl._

Bianca: (Chuckles.) We're doomed.

Kendall: Your telling me. (Looking at her sister.)

_Baby I can, Baby I could Baby I would. Cause you're the one I want in my world_

Bianca: Well we hate to leave before you guys but.. (Cut off by Maggie.)

Maggie: But I didn't get any cause of you last night. (Punching her sister in the arm only to get a smack on the back of her head from Bianca.)

Bianca: Subtle sweetie.

Kendall: Binks can you expect anything less. That's all that one talks about.

Bianca: (Chuckles.) You're right. Ok I wanna get laid to so. Congratulation. (Hugs her.)

_I can, I could_

Maggie: Yes and we'll see you when you get back. (Hugging her sister.) Don't do anything were wouldn't.

Frankie: Which doesn't give us much to do. (Pulling out of the hug as the song ends.) I love.

Maggie: Love you too sis. (As she and Bianca go over to say good bye to Bryant.)

_Baby I would_

Frankie: I want that baby. (Looking at her sister and wife their son.)

Kendall: (Following her eyes.) And we'll have that. (Kisses her.)

Frankie: You're to good to me.

Kendall: Nah we're just perfect for each other. (Pulling her closer to her.)

Frankie: As usually you're right.

Kendall: I'm Always right. I was right when I picked you that for sure.

Frankie: I'll thank God everyday for that. (Kissing her.) Congratulation on your marriage Mrs. Stone.

Kendall: You too Mrs. Stone. I love you so much.

Frankie: And I love you.

Bianca: What's this. (Bending over to see a package at their door.)

Maggie: (Not seeing what she is holding.) That's a very nice ass that's what that is. (Smiles.)

Bianca: No not my "ass." As you said this. (Showing her the package.)

Maggie: Oh. Hmmm.. It wasn't their this morning. (Opening the door for her.)

Bianca: (Walking into the house and sitting down on their couch.) Do we know a Mr. Rivers?

Maggie: I don't know. Here give it to me all open it.

Bianca: What? (Looking up at her.) Why do you have to open it?

Maggie: Did you not her that whole invincible speech. (Taking it from her and opening it.) There's a letter in it.

Bianca: Well what does it say? (Anxiously standing behind her.)

Maggie: (Reading the letter.) Everyone deserves a New Beginning I got mine and now you've got your with your baby boy Bryant Christopher. I may never get to see my nephew in person but I'll always know he is safe and happy with his moms.

Bianca: (Interrupting her.) How does he know about Bryant Christopher?

Maggie: I don't know. (As she finishes the letter.) And with the help of is aunt Erin maybe one day when he's old enough to understand you can tell him about his Uncle Ryan who made the ultimate sacrifice by ending his life not in the physical sense but in everyway a man can so that he and his mommies could live theirs. All my love.

Elliot Rivers.

Bianca: So it was. (As the tears fall down her cheek.)

Maggie: Yeah I guess so. I guess we do have our new beginning because of him. (Putting the letter down and handing the box to Bianca.)

Bianca: Wait there is something else. (Pulling out the dream catcher with a note on it.) Here's to all his and the other children you have dreams coming true.

Maggie: Now it's over.

Bianca: Yeah it is. (Taking her hand and leads her to their bed room)

**The End.**

Coming up

The Epilogue.

Song by O-Town _Baby I Would_


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**….7 years later**

Three year old Chloe Danielle Montgomery-Stone pushed the door to her big brothers room open. Walking over to his bed she used the steps that were there and climbed up. Crawling over to him the little brunette began to and wake her big brother.

Chloe: Bry. Ake up. It's presey time.

Bryant: (Stirring the sandy blonde open his eyes looking up at his sister.) Ok. Lets go get mommies up. (Getting down and then helping her down. Taking her hand he lead her to their mothers room. Pushing it open she let go of his hand and ran to their bed.)

Chloe: Bry up. Up.

Bryant: Ok hold on. (Going to get the stool that Bianca and Maggie had put in their for them.) Ok.

Chloe: Tank you. (Climbing up.) Mommies. Ake up.

Stirring Bianca smiled up at their daughter.

Bianca: Hey sweetie. (Smiles.) Is it Christmas already?

Chloe: Uh Huh. (Nodding her head.)

Bianca: Where's Bry?

Chloe: Dere. (Pointing.)

Looking over her shoulder she saw there son climbing up the bed.

Bryant: Hi mama. (Smiles.) Mommy wake up. (Shaking her.)

Maggie: (Groaning.) Bryant Christopher must you get up so early?

Bryant: It wasn't me mommy. Chloe woke me up first. (Pointing to his little sister.)

Maggie: Well just have to fix that Chloe wont we? (As she reaches over and grabs the three year old and starts to tickles her.)

Chloe: Mommy top it. (Giggling.) top it.

Maggie: Little missy I believe that you are the one that started it. (Still tickling her.) So anxious to see what Santa brought you.

Chloe: Mama elp. (Trying to wiggle out of Maggie tickling attack.)

Bianca: Maggie I think she's had enough. Besides I think Bryant needs some of that too. (Looking over at there son.)

Chloe: Yeah et Bry. (Curling up next to Bianca.) Et im. (Smiling up at Bianca.)

Bianca: Me and Chloe and gonna go downstairs. (Picking her up.)

Looking at their son Maggie jumped up with him in his arms. Racing past Bianca and their daughter. Putting him down by the tree she went in the kitchen to get them some coffee having set the timer after she got home from the hospital last night. Bringing the cups out she handed one to Bianca. Seeing the look she had on her face Maggie began to explain.

Maggie: (Taking a sip.) What? We want to see what Santa brought too. (Smiling as she kisses her on the cheek.) Morning. (Smiles.) Love you.

Bianca: (Shaking her head.) Morning. (Smiling.) Love you too Maggie.

Maggie: Shot I forgot the camera. (Getting up.) Try to hold them off. (Lightly kissing her on the lips before she ran upstairs to grab the video camera.)

Across town the same thing was happening in the other Stone house. Sitting down next to her wife Frankie began to count the kids.

Frankie: One, two, three. (Pauses.) Where's Andrew?

Andrew: Right here mama. (Coming do the stairs.) I had potty.

Frankie: Ok Andrew, Jessie, Daniel, and little Sara. (Picking up their youngest daughter and putting her on her lap as she sat down on the floor.) Have at it kids. (Smiling as their kids started to open the presents.)

Kendall: Look Sara look what Santa brought you. (Handing the one year old a present who seem to be more interested in the warping. )

Jessie: Mommy this is for you. (The five year old said handing it to Kendall.)

Kendall: (Looking at her wife.) Frankie I thought we said no gifts.

Frankie: (Shrugs as she looks at their baby girl.) I couldn't resist. (Smiles.)

Daniel: I found one for you too mama. (Handing it to her.)

Frankie: No presents indeed. (Giving the wrapping paper to Sara.)

Kendall: I couldn't resist. (Mimicking her wife's reaction.)

Frankie: (Looking down she saw a pair of keys.) You didn't.

Kendall: I don't know did I? (Smiles.)

Handing Sara over to her Frankie ran to the garage where she saw it. A bright red Escalade sitting there.

Kendall: (Holding Sara who was playing with the wrapping paper still.) The dealer said this model was the best. Seats twelve middle and rear DVDs players, CD changers, satellite radio. He also said some other stuff that I didn't quite understand but I wrote it down so you should. (Smiles as Frankie turn around with a huge smile on her face.)

Frankie: We're so driving this to Maggie's and Bianca's. (Smiles.)

Kendall: (Rolling her eyes as she walks back in.) I swear your and you sister are like guys. Always trying to get the upper hand.

Frankie: Hey it's what twins do. Isn't that right Andrew and Daniel. (As both boys nod their head and continue to play with their trucks completely for getting about the other toys.)

Putting Sara down on the ground so she could crawl to her brothers and sister. And then Kendall began to unwrap her present.

Kendall: Frankie! (Gasping and putting her hand over her mouth.) I can't believe you did this.

Frankie: (Shrugs like it was no big deal.) My girl sees something she likes, it's hers.

Kendall: Like I wanted you. (As she leans down to kiss her.)

Daniel: Eww mommies kissing. (He said looking at them.)

Frankie: (Looking at their son.) Mommies gonna kiss you if you don't go get ready to over to Aunt Maggie's.

Jessie: Yay! (The oldest said jumping up and down.) I can't wait to see Chloe. (Running up the stairs.)

Kendall: You guys gonna let your sister beat you in getting dressed? (As the four year old climbed the stairs.)

Both: No way. (Still climbing.)

Frankie: Three down one to go. (Picking up Sara from the ground.) Come on mini mommy time to get dressed. (She said to the curly head one year old.)

~~~~~~~

Maggie: Bryant can you watch Chloe for me while I go cook Christmas breakfast for everyone.

Bryant: Uh huh. (Playing with one of his toys.) I'll be a big boy mommy.

Maggie: Ok mama should be down in a minute. (Walking out of the room.)

Chloe: Bry ont movie with me.

Bryant: You want me to watch with you? (Looking down at his little sister.)

Chloe: Uh huh. (Giving him a gapped tooth grin.) Pay. (Holding the DVD up.)

Bryant: Ok let's go to the den. (Taking her hand.)

Chloe: Otay Bry. (Following her big brother, she really loved him.) You best Bry.

Bryant: (Smiling as he put her down on the couch.) You're the best too Chlo. Best little sissy ever. (Kissing her on the cheek and then goes to put in the DVD.)

Chloe: hen we ive mommies presey.

Bryant: (Climbing up next her.) When mama gets out of the shower.

Chloe: Otay. I orked really ard on ine. You thinks day will ike em.

Bryant: Yup they'll love them.

Chloe: How you know?

Bryant: Cause they love us this much Chlo. (Stretching his arms out as far as he could.)

Chloe: Whoa hat's a lot. (Looking at her brothers arms in amazement.)

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles as she comes into the room.)

Chloe: Mama. (Standing up on the couch so Bianca could pick her up.) Up. (Holding her arms up.) Presey ime mama?

Bianca: Ok baby girl. Lead the way.

Chloe: Down. (Says Bianca puts her down and she toddles off to her room.)

Bryant: I got my present too mama. Mommy help me buy it but I didn't let her see it cause I got one for her too. (Handing her the gift.) Auntie Frankie helped too. (As Bianca opened it.)

Bianca: I sweetie it's beautiful.

Bryant: Open it. (Smiling that Stone smile.)

Bianca: Ok. (When she opened the locket she saw two pictures one of Maggie and the other on of himself and Chloe.) I love it. (She said with tears in her eyes.)

Bryant: It's so that you'll have the three things you love most always close to your heart. (Smiling that her.) Mama you're crying.

Bianca: Good tears sweetie. (Hugging him.)

Maggie: And what caused this good tears? (Walking into the room.)

Bianca: (Standing up.) You'll see. (Smiling while hiding her present behind her back.)

Maggie: Ok. (Putting her arm on her shoulder.) Lay it on me little guy.

Bryant: Ok. (Going to get Maggie's present.) Here you go. (Handing to her.)

Maggie: Oh Bry it's beautiful.

Bryant: Open it. (Smiling up at her seeing her open it to have two pictures one of Bianca and the other one of himself and Chloe.) It's so you'll have the three things you love most always close to your heart.

Maggie: It's beautiful Bry. (Tears in her eyes as she hug him.)

Bryant: You're crying too.

Maggie: Happy tears. (Smiles at him.)

Bianca: Where's Chloe she left like five minutes ago. Chloe honey. (Going to the stairs and yelled up at her.)

Chloe: Coming mama. (Holding on the banister.) Ose eyes mama.

Bianca: Ok I'll turn around. (Turning around.)

Chloe: (Concentrating on the steps.) Otay. (Coming to the last steps.) Otay mama. Ive me our and. (Taking Bianca's hand.) Here mommy?

Bianca: In the den.

Chloe: Otay. (Taking her to the den.)

Bianca: Maggie close your eyes. Our daughter has our present.

Maggie: Ok. (Maggie said now sifting on the couch with Bryant.)

Chloe: It down ext to mommy. (Taking her to the couch.) Otay pen eyes. (Handing them her drawing.)

Waiting for their reaction she saw that they both had tears in her eyes.

Chloe: Mommies cry. (Tearing up.) I ont ant you to cry.

Maggie: Oh sweetie don't cry. (Picking her up.) Good tears.

Chloe: Otay. (Wiping her tears.) Bry. Elped me with ords. See it say. (Pointing to the picture struggling with the words.) Bry elp me.

Bryant: It's says "My Family." (Smiles at her.)

Chloe: Ight. (Smiles.) Deres me and Bry. And deres you mommies.

Bianca: And this must be Auntie Frankie and Kendall.

Chloe: Uh huh. (As there was knock on the door.)

Bianca: I got it.

Chloe: You like presey mama?

Bianca: I love it sweetie. (Kissing her on top of the head.)

Maggie: Are these your cousins. (Going back to the picture.)

Chloe: Umm huh. At's Danny, and Andy, and at's Essie and Ara.

Bianca: Speaking of Sara. (Walking into the room.)

Bryant: Sara. (Seeing his cousin in he's mothers arms.) Can I hold?

Bianca: I think Daniel and Andrew are gonna be taking up your time. (Seeing the twins run in.)

Andrew: Bryant. (Hugging their cousin.)

Daniel: What did Santa bring you?

Bryant: Lost of stuff. I got stuff for you guys too. Come on.

Andrew: We got you stuff too. Mommies bring it in.

Jessie: Hi Chloe. (Waving at her cousin.)

Chloe: Essie. Mommy down. (Trying to climb out of her arms.)

Jessie: Hey. (Hugging her.) Wanna play tea party.

Chloe: Yay! (Taking her cousin outstretched hand.)

Frankie: Yo Mags come and check out what the wife got me. (From outside.)

Maggie: Coming. (Getting up leaving the kids with Bianca and Kendall.) Ok what she get you?

Frankie: That. (Motioning to the truck.)

Maggie: Nice. (Shrugs.) Guess we'll have to use it when we go on vacation this summer on my Yacht. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Yacht? (Mouth dropping open.) She got you a Yacht?

Maggie: Yeah sixty footer. (Smiles.)

Frankie: I hate you. You know that?

Maggie: Don't hate the player. Hate the game. Come on I'll help you bring stuff in. (Taking the bag out of her hand.)

After bringing all the bags in they ate the breakfast that Maggie had cooked for them. Once done they exchanged gifts before gathering their stuff up before heading to Erica for their Christmas dinner and more present. While sitting down at the table the family at dinner Maggie wanted to make a toast.

Maggie: Uh umm. (Clearing her throat.) I like to make a toast. Once again Erica and Jack I'd like to thank you for once again for letting us in your home. If wasn't for you guys I don't think I could have gotten though that whole mess with… (Cut off.)

Erica: Nonsense. (Smiling.)

Maggie: And I'd like to thank my beautiful wife for nine wonderful years of marriage. (Placing her hand on her shoulder were Bianca placed her hand on hers and squeezed it.) And hopefully many, many more. And to our beautiful children we couldn't ask for two better kids. (Looking down at Bianca who nods.) Well maybe one more. Everyone Bianca and I are expecting.

Erica: I sweetheart that's wonderful. (Getting up to hug her.)

Frankie: Yeah that's great Mags. (Hugging her.) You just had to get her knocked up again didn't you? (Whispering in her ear.)

Maggie: What can I say I've got skill. (Smiles.) So I'd like to toast to family the most important thing to me.

Everyone: To family.

Long day over it was time for all Montgomery-Stone kids to be in bed. Coming out of the twins room Maggie saw Bianca walking into their room. Pulling the sheets back they climbed into the bed. Holding her in her arms like always Maggie whispered in her ear.

Maggie: I love you baby. (Holding her tight.)

Bianca: (Turning in her arms.) I love you too sweetie. (Pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.)

Maggie: (Sighs.) I know this may sound cliché but we've come a long way baby.

Bianca: (Smiles.) Yeah it is Stone. (Softly chuckles.) Is that the best you can come up with?

Maggie: Hey I don't work well under pressure.

Bianca: I happen to know for a fact you do. (Smiles. And kisses her.) Will you just hold me Maggie.

Maggie: You don't even have to ask. I'll hold you for the rest of my life. (As she turns her back to her.) I love you baby.

Bianca: And I you. (Picking up Maggie hands from hr waist and kissing them drifting off to sleep soon after.)

Nine Months later the Montgomery-Stone welcomed their third born into the world. At nine pounds 16 ounces Jeremy Francis Montgomery-Stone was the latest sparkle in his mothers eyes. And that child would be loved in every way that was possible.

**The End**


End file.
